Une infirmière particulière
by noumea
Summary: Severus Snape est retrouvé à moitié mort mais un souffle de vie persiste. Il est transporté à Sainte Mangouste...
1. Chapter 1

UNE INFIRMIERE PARTICULIERE

Bonjour à tous.

Et oui, me voila de retour avec encore une fic SS/OC ! Pas de bataille, pas de guerre. Juste une petite histoire d'amour à la guimauve, je sais qu'il y a des amateurs, j'en suis une et je l'assume. Juste neuf petits chapitres qui j'espère vous plairons. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, les reviews sont les récompenses pour les modestes écrivaillons que nous sommes.

Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Mme Rowling, géniale parmi les géniaux.

Chapitre 1 : Sainte Mangouste

Un mince trait de lumière du jour finissant filtrait par la jointure des rideaux crème . Un homme d'une blancheur cadavérique était étendu sur un lit, dans un hôpital, où il était constamment sous la surveillance de trois infirmières qui se relayaient à son chevet. La plaie béante qui ornait son cou suintait d'un liquide blanchâtre qui cherchait à s'écouler par l'intermédiaire d'un drain plongé dans un flacon, régulièrement changé.

Le médicomage qui s'occupait du blessé n'était guère confiant quant au sort de celui qui agonisait dans cette chambre. En effet, l'homme avait été mordu par Nagini, le célèbre serpent du non moins célèbre mage noir, Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Le psychopathe fou avait décidé d'éliminer celui qu'il pensait être son plus fidèle serviteur de la plus cruelle des façons. Ayant reproché à Severus Snape la récalcitrance de la baguette de sureau envers lui, il en avait conclu qu'il devait éliminer le meurtrier de Dumbledore pour qu'elle lui obéisse enfin. Peine perdue puisque c'était Drago Malfoy qui avait désarmé le directeur de Poudlard.

Severus Snape avait donc été « tué » pour la mauvaise raison, alors que Voldemort aurait pu s'en prendre à lui pour sa trahison à son encontre. Lorsque Harry Potter et ses deux amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, étaient venus au secours de leur professeur de potions, celui-ci leur avait conjuré de recueillir ses larmes pour qu'ils aient accès à ses souvenirs. Ainsi, Harry avait découvert l'amitié puis l'amour que l'homme portait à sa mère Lily. Le jeune homme s'était senti mal à l'aise en pensant au comportement qu'il avait eu envers ce froid professeur pendant ses années de scolarité, encore plus quand il avait découvert son rôle dans la guerre contre les forces du mal.

Il en voulait un peu à Albus Dumbledore de ne pas lui avoir parlé du rôle de Severus Snape, se contentant de lui dire de lui faire confiance. Mais il est vrai que l'attitude du sombre Maitre des potions n'éclairait pas la situation. Harry avait prit le temps de faire un peu d'introspection depuis la bataille et, sinon accepter, tout au moins de comprendre beaucoup de choses qu'il avait vécu au contact du professeur. Il avait découvert que son père, dont il chérissait la mémoire, s'en prenait régulièrement au jeune Severus, l'humiliant sans raison, cherchant à se faire valoir devant ses copains et surtout Lily. Il sut ainsi que lors de ses cours d'occlumentie, quand Snape lui disait que son père était un salaud, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Mais James était son père et il l'aimait…

Lorsqu'il eut débarrassé le monde de Voldemort, Harry était retourné dans la cabane hurlante où il avait retrouvé le Maitre des potions dans une mare de sang, mais un battement de cœur faible et irrégulier lui avait appris que la vie n'avait pas encore quitté celui qui l'avait malgré tout protégé pendant les sept années qui venaient de s'écouler. Il l'avait alors fait léviter pour le sortir de la cabane et l'avait transporté à Poudlard où il avait été prit en charge par les secours et conduit à Sainte Mangouste.

C'est ainsi qu'il fut confié aux bons soins d'une équipe médicale qui faisait tout son possible pour le sauver.

Lors du procès des mangemorts, suite à la bataille, quand le cas du dernier directeur de la célèbre école de magie fut abordé, Harry Potter montra les souvenirs qui lui avaient été confiés et, aidé du portait d'Albus Dumbledore, avait réhabilité le professeur Snape. Les sorciers du monde entier furent ébahis par le double jeu de l'espion et reconnurent qu'il méritait tout leur respect. Il reçut un ordre de Merlin première classe ainsi que tous les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard qui avaient participé à la chute de Tom Jedusor.

Mais de tout cela, la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, sa disculpation, sa décoration, Severus Snape n'en savait rien, n'ayant toujours pas repris connaissance depuis le 2 mai, date à laquelle il avait été sauvagement et cruellement condamné à mort par son maitre. C'est ainsi qu'il gisait là depuis deux mois, dans ce lit, le cou relié à ce drain par lequel son corps continuait d'expulser le venin du terrible serpent.

Néanmoins, depuis quelques minutes, le liquide se faisait plus fluide, le débit plus fin. C'est la constatation que fit Helena alors qu'elle prenait son tour de garde, en ce début de soirée. Elle saisit le rapport d'hospitalisation de l'homme et nota les observations qu'elle venait de faire . Après quoi, elle promena sa baguette au dessus du long corps maigre et inscrivit la température corporelle et le rythme du cœur. Elle se réjouit de ces bons résultats. Les constantes vitales du blessé étaient stables, le rythme cardiaque normal, et ce depuis quelques jours. Il semblait sur la voie de la guérison. Le seul point négatif était qu'il n'avait toujours pas repris conscience.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser entrer le Docteur Rosney, éminent médicomage et directeur de l'établissement.

— Bonjour Helena, comment va-t-il ce soir ? questionna par habitude le médecin.

—Bonsoir Docteur. Il me semble aller mieux, ses constantes sont stables et le venin ne coule presque plus.

—Effectivement, dit-il en voyant l'écoulement du poison réduit à des gouttelettes éparses. Quel est son rythme cardiaque ?

—Soixante et onze et sa température est de trente sept.

—Tout cela me parait de très bon augure. Avez-vous décelé des signes avant coureur de réveil ?

—Pas encore docteur, je viens juste de prendre mon service et rien n'est signalé dans ce sens dans le rapport laissé par Mia.

Le Docteur Rosney hocha la tête et vérifia les prunelles du blessé. Tout lui paraissait normal et il ne comprenais pas l'état végétatif dans lequel il demeurait.

—Bien, je rentre chez moi, je serai là demain à huit heures. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi par la cheminée de mon bureau.

—D'accord docteur, je ne le quitte pas des yeux, si son état évolue dans un sens ou dans un autre, je vous tiendrai au courant. Bonne soirée.

—Bonne soirée à vous et ne l'entraînez pas en boite, je subodore qu'il n'apprécierait pas !

Helena ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle avait en mémoire la description faite du personnage par sa jeune amie, Ginny Weasley, lors d'une de leur soirées entre voisines le mois passé. Elle lui avait dépeint un homme sombre, acariâtre, froid et cruel. Loin du prof sympa, proche de ses élèves et bon pédagogue. Mais la vie difficile de cet homme, son enfance malheureuse, son engagement auprès de Voldemort dans sa jeunesse, son mea culpa et sa qualité d'espion pour Albus Dumbledore ou encore le mépris du monde sorcier à son encontre, n'avaient pas concouru pas à faire de Severus Snape un être sociable et chaleureux. Si peu qu'il soit d'un naturel renfermé et timide…

Le Docteur Rosney sorti, la jeune femme releva l'oreiller du patient, le recouvrit du drap blanc et lui remonta la couverture sur les jambes. Elle se laissa aller à l'observer plus attentivement, essayant de distinguer sur ses traits quelques frémissements indiquant qu'il serait en train de se réveiller. Mais son visage restait figé, comme celui de « la belle au bois dormant » qu'elle se souvenait avoir lu chez son amie d'enfance moldue.

Elle eut une grimace. Il ne ressemblait en rien à la belle et encore moins au prince charmant ! La blancheur de sa peau n'était pas du goût d'Helena qui préférait les hommes bruns au teint mat. Son corps maigre n'inspirait pas la douceur d'une étreinte et ses joues creuses faisait ressortir un grand nez bosselé. Ses cheveux longs, noirs et négligés avaient besoin d'un bon shampoing et d'une coupe. Seules ses lèvres fines dessinaient une bouche sensuelle. Son regard s'attarda sur cette bouche et, un instant, elle se demanda s'il se réveillerait si elle l'embrassait.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée elle éclata de rire à cette pensée. Qu'elle était bête ! Les contes de fée n'étaient que pour les enfants et n'arrivaient jamais. Elle s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil et, après un dernier coup d'œil à son patient, se plongea dans la lecture.

Au bout de quelques heures, la jeune femme s'étira, s'approcha du lit et, ne voyant rien de changé sur la physionomie de Severus, elle décida de se rendre à la cafétéria pour se prendre un sandwich et un café. Chargée d'un petit sac contenant son en-cas, elle remonta reprendre sa veille. Alors qu'elle sirotait son café, un gémissement se fit entendre. Sursautant, elle renversa sa boisson sur sa blouse blanche et se précipita vers le lit en faisant disparaitre la tache à l'aide de sa baguette qu'elle avait saisie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le réveil

Elle se pencha vers le blessé, les sens aux aguets, et vit le visage du professeur se tordre de douleur. Rapidement, elle lança un sort pour vérifier les pulsations cardiaques. Le rythme avait augmenté, laissant prévoir une reprise de conscience. Fébrilement, elle souleva légèrement la tête du lit, lui prit la main et appela doucement :

—Professeur Snape ! Vous m'entendez ? Si oui, serrez ma main.

Une brève pression lui fit gonfler la poitrine d'une inspiration soulagée. Enfin, il se réveillait !

—Professeur, essayez d'ouvrir les yeux.

Un frémissement traversa les paupières closes. Au bout de quelques secondes, doucement, elles se levèrent et Helena se trouva confrontées à deux iris d'un noir profond. Alors qu'il clignait des yeux en gémissant, elle détourna la lampe de chevet pour ne pas l'aveugler et tendit l'oreille car il essayait de parler.

—Eau…Boire…

Elle lui souleva avec précaution la tête, fit apparaitre un verre d'eau et l'approcha de ses lèvres.

—Buvez doucement. Votre gorge n'est pas encore complètement cicatrisée.

Il avala une gorgée en grimaçant. Le liquide avait du mal à passer à travers les lacérations que lui avait fait le serpent. Elle le reposa délicatement sur l'oreiller .

—Où…suis-je ? chuchota-t-il dans un souffle.

—N'essayez pas de parler. Vous êtes à Sainte Mangouste. Vous y avez été admis il y a deux mois, lorsque vous avez été mordu par Nagini.

Un éclair d'incompréhension traversa les prunelles sombres du professeur. Helena fit venir une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit.

—Harry Potter et ses amis vous ont trouvé, vous vous souvenez ?

Il abaissa brièvement les paupières pour acquiescer.

—Quand la bataille fut terminée, Harry est allé rechercher votre corps. S'apercevant que vous étiez toujours en vie, il s'est empressé de vous ramener à Poudlard où vous avez été prit en charge par des médicomages.

Puis voyant les interrogations dans le regard du professeur, elle continua son récit.

—Et oui, Voldemort est détruit, Nagini a été tué par Neville Longdubat et pratiquement tous les mangemorts ont été fait prisonniers. Leur procès a eu lieu voici un mois et vous serez ravi d'apprendre que la communauté sorcière a fait de vous un héros grâce aux souvenirs que vous avez donné à Harry et que vous avez été décoré d'un Ordre de Merlin première classe !

Le « héros » eut un rictus méprisant et voulut se redresser. D'un regard il enjoignit à Helena de rester à sa place et, dans un effort surhumain parvint à s'assoir. L'infirmière s'empressa de remonter la partie haute du lit pour qu'il puisse s'adosser. Il s'appuya au dossier, les yeux fermés, la sueur perlant à son front sous l'effort qu'il venait de produire. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'admiration face à la volonté de cet homme.

—Il est normal que vous ayez du mal à bouger. Le venin du serpent rependu dans votre corps paralyse encore vos articulations et dans vos muscles. Cela devrait s'estomper dans les semaines à venir. Je suis désolée mais nous ne pouvons rien faire sinon attendre que votre corps assimile les restes du vais vous laisser seul quelques instants, je dois prévenir le directeur que vous êtes réveillé. Ne faites pas d'imprudence, je reviens.

Un faible hochement de tête lui répondit. Inquiète, elle lança quand même une série de sort pour prévenir toute chute. Puis elle s'élança dans le couloir en direction du bureau du professeur Rosney. Hors d'haleine, elle jeta une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre et appela :

—Docteur Rosney…Docteur Rosney…

Un bruit de course lui signifia l'arrivée du médicomage. Les flammes crépitèrent et la tête de Rosney apparu en leur milieu.

—Helena ! Que se passe-t-il ?

—Il est réveillé, Docteur ! Le professeur Snape est réveillé !

—Par le caleçon de Merlin ! J'arrive ! Donnez-lui à boire par petites quantité, puis faites-lui avaler une potion de régénération musculaire. Je suis là dans cinq minutes.

—D'accord Docteur. A tout de suite.

Helena repartit en courant vers la chambre de Severus et fut rassurée de voir qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Elle leva les sortilèges et lui fit petit à petit avaler la potion. Il garda les yeux fermés, apparemment épuisé. Elle descendit délicatement le dossier du lit pour lui permettre de se reposer plus confortablement. Puis elle attendit la venue de Rosney.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas. Il entra calmement dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le blessé.

—Monsieur Snape…

Severus ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea le médicomage.

—Je suis le Docteur Rosney, vous avez été admis dans mon établissement il y a deux mois dans un état critique.

Le professeur hocha la tête d'un air agacé et murmura d'une voix rauque :

—Dites-moi juste quand je pourrai sortir d'ici !

Le Docteur Rosney le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou et s'insurgea.

—Il va vous falloir attendre d'être complètement guéri avant de seulement penser à rentrer chez vous. Il est hors de question de vous lâcher dans la nature tant que nous ne serons pas sûr que vous soyez partiellement rétabli. D'ailleurs je doute que vous alliez bien loin, vu l'état de vos muscles et articulations.

Severus lui lança un regard froid puis ferma les yeux, soudain saisi d'une fatigue diplomatique. Il ne voulait pas entendre les sermons du médecin et préférais faire semblant de dormir.

—Helena, restez à ses côté et s'il s'agite de trop, n'hésitez pas à vous servir de votre baguette pour l'attacher. Il est primordial pour sa santé qu'il reste au lit encore quelques jours.

Un grognement se fit entendre du côté de l'alité, ce qui fit sourire l'infirmière. Le Docteur Rosney sortit de la chambre pour regagner ses pénates alors qu'Helena rajustait le drap et la couverture de son patient. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, détailla la jeune femme.

La trentaine bien passée, les cheveux bruns et longs retenus en queue de cheval par un chouchou, les yeux d'une chaude couleur de chocolat, elle était plutôt mignonne. La blouse blanche qu'elle portait laissait deviner une silhouette voluptueuse, loin des cannons de la mode qui demandait des femmes longilignes et maigres. Son cerveau entraîné d'espion avait, en quelques dixièmes de secondes, enregistré tout cela et Severus se dit qu'elle était, ma foi, bien appétissante. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Helena, qui ne se doutait pas de l'attention dont elle était l'objet, reprit place dans son fauteuil et reprit sa lecture, après s'être assuré que son patient s'était paisiblement rendormi.

Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux, son attention était sans cesse dirigée vers l'homme endormi, dont la respiration apaisée ne laissait supposer plus aucune douleur. Pendant de longues minutes elle l'observa. Son teint était moins blanc au fil des minutes. Le retour à la conscience, les quelques gestes qu'il avait ébauché lui avaient redonné un peu de couleur. Il restait malgré tout extrêmement pâle. Sans en avoir rien montré, elle avait été saisie par le noir intense de ses yeux, un noir profond, froid, comme si rien n'avait un jour éclairé la vie de cet homme.

Elle se sentait pleine de compassion pour lui qui n'avait plus aucune famille, pas d'ami, rejeté puis encensé par ses paires. Qu'allait-il devenir à sa sortie d'hôpital ? Qui prendrait soin de lui ? Pourrait-il reprendre son poste de professeur à Poudlard ? Il allait avoir besoin de soins constants pendant quelques temps, encore allait-il falloir qu'il les accepte !

Helena soupira et posa son livre. Elle n'avait plus du tout la tête à lire, tellement le sort du professeur la préoccupait. Pourtant, jamais en dix huit ans de carrière elle ne s'était autant sentie concernée par le devenir d'un patient. Mais celui-là n'était pas comme les autres. Il avait un vécu et une histoire bien particulière, mêlant guerre, espionnage et drames. Quelle allait bien pouvoir être sa vie ?

Elle sombra dans un léger sommeil, habituée qu'elle était à s'endormir rapidement et à se réveiller aussi vite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Premiers accrochages

Quand Severus ouvrit les yeux, le jour était levé. Il regarda autour de lui et haussa un sourcil en voyant son infirmière endormie dans le fauteuil inconfortable à côté de son lit. Il essaya de bouger les jambes pour se lever mais en fut incapable. Ses muscles étaient tétanisés et lui interdisait tout mouvement amples. Il soupira d'agacement ce qui suffit à sortir Helena de son sommeil. Alors qu'elle se redressait, il remarque que sa queue de cheval s'était relâchée et que sa blouse était légèrement remontée, révélant des genoux ronds. Il releva vivement les yeux, ne voulant pas être surprit en flagrant délit de matage !

Ne s'étant aperçu de rien, Helena regroupa ses cheveux pour les rattacher puis s'empressa auprès de son patient.

—Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

—Comme si le Poudlard express m'était passé dessus ! Souffla-t-il.

L'infirmière sourit tout en passant sa baguette au dessus de Severus pour les vérifications d'usage. Elle nota ses appréciations sur le rapport puis se tourna vers l'alité.

—Je pense que vous avez compris qu'il est inutile de vouloir partir dans ces conditions… Je vais devoir vous laisser pour quelques heures, mes collègues Nattie et Mia vont prendre soin de vous jusqu'à mon tour de garde, ce soir à partir de vingt heures.

—Je suis dévasté ! Je pense néanmoins pouvoir survivre sans vous jusque là. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Malgré l'ironie de la réplique, Helena se sentit frémir en entendant le professeur de potions. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte lors des quelques mots qu'il avait prononcé la veille, du timbre chaud et profond de sa voix. Une voix magnifique. Elle pensa qu'il serait agréable de l'entendre prononcer quelques poèmes de Shakespeare.

—Je vais demander que l'on vous apporte un petit déjeuner.

—Je…j'ai besoin d'aller… à la salle de bain…

—Vous ne pouvez pas vous lever. Je vous apporte ce qu'il faut.

Les joues du malade prirent une teinte cramoisie, gêné qu'il était d'avoir à demander de l'aide pour une chose aussi simple que faire pipi. Helena n'y fit pas attention, habituée qu'elle était à prendre soin des gens en toutes circonstances. Elle disparut dans la salle de bain puis revint avec un pistolet d'aisance qu'elle tendit à Severus. Elle remonta le lit en position assise pour lui faciliter la tâche.

—Pouvez-vous vous débrouiller seul ou voulez-vous que je vous aide ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment .

—Je pense pouvoir y arriver seul, je le fait depuis l'âge de trois ans !

—Je n'en doute pas ! Mais d'habitude vous n'êtes pas paralysé par du venin de serpent !

—Je peux bouger les bras, maintenant auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de me laisser seul ?

Helena retint un sourire et sortit de la chambre. Severus poussa un soupir et réussi après maintes efforts, à placer correctement le pistolet et à se soulager.

—Où en suis-je arrivé ? Pensait-il amèrement. Il ne manquerait plus que j'aie besoin d'aide pour placer ce satané engin ! Je suppose que cette impertinente infirmière l'aurait fait très délicatement !

Il était certain que cela aurait été le cas. Il avait ressenti une très grande douceur chez cette femme lorsqu'elle l'avait plusieurs fois touché. Mais le toucher à cet endroit, non ! Ou alors avec plus de fermeté !

—Oh, non ! gémit-il , ca y-est, le venin atteint mon cerveau, je divague !

Comment pouvait-il penser à recevoir des caresses dans son état ? Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation depuis un bon moment. La dernière fois remontait à six ou sept mois, lorsqu'il avait reçut une collègue potionniste. Elle s'était offerte à lui en espérant avoir un poste de professeur à Poudlard. Mais elle s'était montrée tellement vaniteuse, orgueilleuse qu'il avait finalement mit fin à cette relation qui ne lui convenait pas, au bout de quelques jours, ne supportant pas les femmes imbues d'elles-mêmes et vindicatives comme celle-ci l'était. Cet épisode ne l'avait pas réconcilié avec la gente féminine, malgré le plaisir qu'il avait prit et donné.

Il se dégagea du pistolet au prix d'une bonne suée, le laissant presque tomber parterre. Heureusement il ne se renversa pas, lui épargnant l'ultime humiliation.

Il ferma les yeux, le simple fait d'avoir bougé légèrement l'envahissant d'une fatigue redoutable. Il somnolait quand Helena revint portant un plateau chargé de thé et de toasts grillés, de beurre et de confiture.

—Je suis désolée de vous réveiller mais il faut que je vous fasse manger et que je fasse votre toilette.

—Je n'ai pas faim et pour la toilette, je suppose que je ne peux pas y échapper ?

—Effectivement, vous n'y couperez pas ! Si cela peut vous rassurer, dites-vous que je vous ai lavé de la tête aux pieds tous les matins depuis deux mois que vous êtes ici.

—En quoi cela doit-il me rassurer ? Fit-il sèchement.

—N'ayez pas de pudeur mal placée, je vous connais parfaitement, votre corps n'a aucun secret pour moi. De plus, je suis habituée à faire la toilette des malades depuis une bonne vingtaine d'année, vous savez !

—Vous n'avez donc pas de jour de repos dans la semaine pour m'avoir lavé tous les matins ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air narquois.

Ce fut Helena qui, pour le coup, se sentit rougir. A cette vision, Severus haussa un sourcil. Tiens cette professionnelle de la médecine pouvait rougir ? Intéressant !

—Alors, le ministère de la médicomagie vous fait travailler sept jours sur sept ?

Helena se maudit d'avoir trop parlé. Pouvait-elle lui avouer qu'elle l'avait prit sous son aile, qu'elle était fascinée par son histoire, qu'elle s'était attachée à lui, si immobile et tellement proche de la mort sur ce lit. Pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas prit une nuit de repos depuis deux mois, ne voulant pas le laisser seul au cas où il se réveillerait. Elle avait bien du mal à partir à la fin de sa garde le matin. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais été seul un instant depuis son admission mais elle n'aurait pas été là, elle. Jusqu'à cette nuit où ses yeux se sont enfin ouvert. Et quels yeux ! Quand elle les croisait, elle avait du mal à détourner le regard, tellement elle se noyait dans la profondeurs des abimes qu'ils dévoilaient.

—Ce serait avec plaisir mais je n'ai pas le temps de discuter de mon emploi du temps avec vous ! Confiture sur votre toast ?

—Non ! Je peux peut-être manger seul ? Risqua-t-il sans grand espoir .

La jeune femme pencha la tête, fronça les sourcils et gronda comme à un enfant récalcitrant :

—Ouvrez la bouche !

Un terrible regard noir lui fut renvoyé mais il obtempéra. Il croqua un morceau de toast beurré, le mâcha consciencieusement puis l'avala avec application, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux.

—Satisfaite ?

Helena sourit avec douceur.

—Je serais entièrement satisfaite quand vous aurez mangé tout ce toast et bu une tasse de thé. Comment va votre gorge ?

—Elle me brûle encore un peu lors du passage des aliments mais c'est supportable. En tout cas plus que vous !

—Désolée de vous contrarier, mais c'est pour votre bien. Vous devez reprendre des forces et remplumer un peu ce corps trop mince ! Plus les forces vous reviendront, plus vos muscles et vos articulations feront face au venin qui les fragilise. C'est à vous de jouer, maintenant.

D'un signe de tête péremptoire, il lui signifia de lui faire avaler une gorgée de thé. Il parvint à bout de la tasse et du toast puis se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, épuisé.

—Je vais descendre le plateau en cuisine, reposez-vous quelques minutes ensuite je ferai votre toilette.

Un grognement lui répondit. Helena se saisit du plateau et fit le chemin jusqu'aux cuisines. Elle aurait pu le renvoyer d'un coup de baguette mais elle préférait laisser le temps à Severus Snape de se reprendre. Elle ressentait de la compassion pour cet homme si fier, réduit à accepter l'aide d'un tiers pour les choses les plus simples de la vie. Même si cet état n'était que temporaire, il ne supportait pas cette faiblesse.

En entrant dans la chambre, elle le trouva redressé sur les oreillers, les bras posés de chaque côté de son corps, une lueur de rébellion au fond des yeux.

Aie ! Se dit-elle, ca va être chaud !

Sans se soucier de lui, elle alla chercher une cuvette d'eau chaude, un gant et du savon dans la salle de bain et revint poser le tout sur une table à côté du lit.

—Vous êtes une sorcière, vous ne pouvez pas vous servir de votre baguette pour me laver ? Intervint-il froidement.

—Nous n'utilisons jamais le sort de nettoyage dans un hôpital. La peau des malades a besoin d'être hydratée et en même temps, je vais stimuler vos muscles. C'est bénéfique pour vous ! Allez, soyez un grand garçon, demain je vous laverai les cheveux et…

—Je vous interdit de toucher à mes cheveux !

—Ils sont dans un état pitoyable, sales et gras.

—Ils sont très bien comme ils sont ! Je n'ai à plaire à personne !

—C'est bien dommage ! Je suis persuadée que vous pourriez être tout à fait charmant si vous vous apprêtiez un peu !

Severus faillit s'étouffer de rage. Charmant ! Comment pouvait-elle souhaiter qu'il fut charmant ? Non décidément, cette femme n'avait pas toute sa tête ! Il ne serait jamais charmant ! Pas question !

Boudeur, il tourna la tête pour ne pas la regarder prendre le savon et en enduire le gant. Elle repoussa le drap et d'un geste de sa baguette, fit disparaître la chemise blanche en coton qui le couvrait. Il se raidit alors qu'elle passait le tissu sur son visage, tout autour de son cou, en évitant la plaie, sans oublier les oreilles et le dessus des épaules. Elle rinça ces endroits puis reprit le savon pour cette fois s'attaquer à son torse jusqu'à ses abdominaux. Severus se sentait de plus en plus gêné au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la partie centrale de son corps. Il lui jeta discrètement un coup d'œil et fut soulagé en voyant son air très professionnel. Il se sentait ridicule soudain de faire à ce point le difficile car elle avait sans aucun doute vu des centaines de corps nus auxquels elle avait fait la toilette. Un peu rasséréné par cette pensée, il se détendit imperceptiblement ; elle s'en rendit compte et sourit intérieurement. Elle s'était déjà occupée de patients difficiles mais celui-ci promettait d'être particulièrement rétif.

Il la vit repasser le savon sur le gant et approcher celui-ci de ses parties génitales. Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir soudainement. Il était en effet préférable qu'il voie ce qu'elle faisait juste pour faire comprendre à son cerveau que ce n'était que des soins. Il inspira profondément quand il sentit le gant de toilette effleurer son pubis puis une douce main saisir délicatement son pénis. Il resta stoïque le temps qu'elle lave ses attributs puis il se sentit mieux quand elle passa à ses jambes et à ses pieds. Ouf !

—Je vais vous retourner maintenant, laissez-vous porter.

D'un geste de sa baguette elle le fit délicatement lever puis se redéposer sur le ventre. Il souffla un grand coup car ses muscles protestèrent contre ce changement de position. Elle finit de laver son corps, fit disparaître le gant, le savon et la cuvette puis prit dans sa poche un flacon d'huile de massage dont elle s'enduisit les mains. Elle commença par masser ses épaules, son dos, descendit sur ses fesses puis ses jambes.

—Cette huile va détendre vos muscles et faire retrouver toute son élasticité à votre peau.

—Je l'avais compris tout seul ! Marmonna-t-il, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

Helena ébaucha un petit sourire en répétant l'opération de retournement. Elle reproduisit le massage sur la partie face de son corps puis le revêtit de la chemise et le recouvrit du drap.

—Voila ! Vous vous sentez mieux, n'est-ce-pas ?

—Vous profitez surtout de la situation, à mon avis. Cela vous plait de faire subir ça à un homme incapable de se défendre ? Vous y trouvez une satisfaction personnelle ou est-ce juste du vice ? Susurra-t-il de sa voix de velours.

A ces mots l'infirmière éclata de rire.

—C'est beaucoup plus divertissant de prendre soin de vous alors que vous êtes réveillé ! Même si je préfèrerais que vous soyez un peu plus rembourré ! J'adore masser un corps d'homme bien ferme, avec des muscles qui roulent bien sous mes doigts. Vivement que la bonne cuisine de nos elfes de maison vous aie fait prendre quelques kilos ! J'aurai beaucoup plus de plaisir.

—Ne croyez pas que je me laisserai faire très longtemps. J'ai horreur que l'on me tripote ainsi !

—Allons, allons, professeur, je ne connais aucun homme qui n'aime pas les massages ou les caresses.

—Je préfère choisir le moment !

—Bien, alors je le ferai tous les jours jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus vous en passer…

—Vous pouvez toujours prendre vos désirs pour des réalités !

—Et vous, quels sont vos désirs ? Lui demanda-t-elle, une lueur coquine et malicieuse dans le regard.

—Pour l'instant que vous me foutiez la paix ! grogna-il, au bord de l'explosion. Et que vous cessiez de me prendre pour une poupée gonflable pour femme !

—Il faudrait que vous soyez un peu plus en forme pour vous prendre pour ce genre d'objet de plaisir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

—Je préfère ne pas avoir accès à vos pensées lubriques.

Sur ce, il ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir. Helena se dirigea vers la porte.

—Passez une bonne journée et à ce soir Severus !

—Je ne vous permet pas de…Aaah ! Rugit-il alors qu'elle était partie. Je ne sais quel inconscient m'a donné une pareille infirmière. Merlin fasse que les deux autres ne soit pas des obsédées comme elle !

Sr cet espoir, il chercha à se calmer et s'endormit quelques heures, la séance de toilette l'ayant mis à plat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Premiers émois

Quand Severus rouvrit les yeux, une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux courts d'environ vingt ans, était en train de noter ses observations sur son dossier. Levant la main avec précaution, il constata qu'il n'avait plus le drain. Le léger mouvement qu'il fit attira l'attention de l'infirmière.

—Oh, bonjour professeur Snape, je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance ! Je m'appelle Nattie. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

—Mieux je crois. J'ai faim !

A ces mots, la jeune femme eut un grand sourire.

—C'est très bon signe. Je vais vous commander un repas léger car il ne faut pas encore encombrer votre estomac. Mais progressivement, vous pourrez mieux manger et bientôt faire un vrai festin. A tout de suite.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau flottant derrière elle. Elle fit approcher la table de lit sur laquelle se posa le plateau.

—Vous pouvez bouger les bras professeur ?

—Oui. Murmura-t-il même s'il ressentait quelques douleurs.

—Parfait, alors vous allez peut-être pouvoir vous débrouiller pour manger seul ?

—Enfin quelqu'un de bien !

—Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Qui donc vous a déplu ?

—Votre collègue de nuit !

—Helena ? Mais c'est la meilleure et la plus douce des infirmières de cet hôpital !

—Alors ne me présentez jamais la plus dure ! Cette Helena est une terreur pour les patients.

Nattie se mit à rire.

—Rien que ça ! Que vous a-t-elle donc fait subir ?

—Elle m'a forcé à manger et m'a lavé ! Ronchonna-t-il.

—En effet, c'est un comportement impardonnable. Fit-elle, moqueuse.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

—Je suis décidément maudit pour avoir atterri dans le seul hôpital où les infirmières soient impertinentes. Gémit-il, un léger sourire malgré tout relevant le coin de sa bouche.

—C'est vrai, vous n'avez pas de chance ! S'esclaffa Nattie. Je vous laisse manger, si vous avez besoin de moi pour vous aider, sonnez-moi.

Elle sortit au grand soulagement de Severus qui appréciait de retrouver au moins cette autonomie. Il lui fallut un moment pour arriver à coordonner ses mouvements mais réussit à se sustenter. Fier de lui, il repoussa la table et poussa un soupir de satisfaction, laissant une douce somnolence l'envahir.

Le léger bruit que fit la porte en s'ouvrant le sortit de son assoupissement. Nattie fit disparaitre la plateau et félicita Snape.

—Vous allez vite reprendre des forces, vous allez voir, et en plus vous n'avez même pas bavé ! Lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil .

Bien reposé et le ventre plein, Severus se sentait de bonne humeur.

—Je vous aurait volontiers laissé m'essuyer les lèvres si vous étiez restée…

La jeune femme éclata de rire quand une autre femme rondelette et d'une cinquantaine d'année fit son entrée alors que Nattie faisait glisser la chemise de son patient pour masser ses muscles tétanisés.

—Et bien je vois qu'on s'amuse ici. Bonjour Monsieur Snape. Heureuse de vous voir réveillé ! Je m'appelle Mia et je viens prendre mon service auprès de vous jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Helena.

A la mention du prénom de la terrible infirmière, Severus eut un rictus éloquent.

—Je vous dis à demain professeur, passez une bonne fin de journée et…une bonne nuit, renchérit Nattie, d'un ton moqueur.

Un grognement lui répondit, tout amusement ayant déserté le patient.

Nattie partie, Mia s'approcha du malade et lui dit d'un ton enjoué :

—Vous allez tâcher de vous lever maintenant pour aller seul à la salle de bain. Prenez mon bras et essayez de sortir les jambes du lit.

Avec une grimace, Severus glissa les jambes pour se retrouver assis sur le bord du lit. Ses muscles protestaient sous l'effort mais il serra les dents et réussit à se mettre debout en tenant le bras de l'infirmière. Celle-ci avait sa baguette en main, prête à le faire léviter en cas de chute. Pas à pas, ils gagnèrent la salle de bain où elle le laissa seul quelques minutes. Les forces lui manquèrent alors qu'il revenait lentement vers le lit. L'infirmière le rattrapa à bras le corps pour l'aider à se recoucher.

—Voilà, c'est très bien pour une première fois. Reposez-vous, je reviens dans une heure voir si tout va bien. Si vous vous sentez mal, appuyez sur la sonnette.

Et elle laissa Severus, en sueur et épuisé per l'effort. Il sombra dans un sommeil lourd, la douleur n'ayant pas encore déserté son corps.

Mia revint le voir toutes les heures s'assurer qu'il allait bien et lui apporta un plateau à dix huit heures pour le souper. Elle le réveilla doucement et avec un sourire lui tendit un bol de soupe.

Le repas se passa encore mieux que plus tôt dans la journée. Le repos avait redonné des forces à Severus et il ne trembla même pas en portant la cuillère à sa bouche. Mia le surveillait du coin de l'œil et fut stupéfaite par la rapidité des progrès de son patient. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux quand, ayant terminé de manger, il se leva pour se rendre à la salle de bain pour se rafraichir avant la nuit. La séance de massage qui suivit ne posa pas de problèmes. Mia lui souhaita une bonne nuit et sortit de la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à la façon dont la porte s'ouvrait doucement, il sut que c'était elle. Il fit celui qui était profondément endormi mais Helena ne fut pas dupe.

—Bonsoir professeur. Comment s'est passée votre journée ?

Dans un soupir, il murmura :

—Bien jusqu'à maintenant ! Je suis persuadé que vous allez gâcher ce qu'il en reste !

L'infirmière de nuit laissa échapper un petit rire.

—Il parait que vous avez fait de gros progrès aujourd'hui. Je suis déçue de ne plus avoir à faire votre toilette !

—Pardonnez-moi si je ne partage pas votre déception ! Vous m'avez fait vivre un des pires moment de ma vie !

—Oh ! Tant que ça ? Pire que de vous trouver confronté à Nagini ?

—Disons que Nagini serait presque plus douce que votre massage !

Un éclat de rire accueillit cette répartie.

—Vous semblez en effet aller mieux ! Votre cynisme m'a manqué tout au long de cette longue journée passée loin de vous ! Lui renvoya-t-elle d'un air railleur.

—Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez toujours aussi désagréable ?

—Vous me trouvez désagréable ? C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! Bon, je vais me plonger dans mon livre et vous laisser dormir. Cela sera bénéfique pour nous deux.

—Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous ! Avant de m'effondrer dans les bras de Morphée, puis-je vous demander ce que vous lisez ?

—Un livre sur l'histoire de Paris vue des stations de métro. C'est passionnant !

—Ainsi, vous, une infirmière, êtes passionnée par l'histoire de France !

—Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne lis pas que des livres de médecine. J'adore l'histoire, qu'elle concerne la Grande Bretagne, la France ou d'autres pays.

—Cela dénote une grande curiosité de la vie.

—C'est vrai, je m'intéresse à notre passé car on ne peut envisager l'avenir si l'on ne sait pas d'où l'on vient.

—Je vous laisse à ce grand problème existentiel, il ne m'empêchera pas de dormir.

Sur ce, il se coucha sur le côté avec peine, lui tournant le dos. Amusée par son comportement puéril, elle s'installa sur le fauteuil et se plongea dans sa lecture.

A six heures, elle se réveilla en sursaut, un bruit de chute ainsi qu'un gémissement ayant traversé son sommeil. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain après avoir constaté que son patient n'était plus dans son lit.

Elle le trouva affalé devant la baignoire, ayant visiblement eu l'intention de prendre un bain.

—Vous êtes impossible ! Vous ne pouviez pas me réveiller ? Je vous aurais aidé !

—Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Bougonna-t-il.

—Je m'en aperçois !

De sa baguette, elle fit disparaitre sa chemise et le fit léviter pour le faire assoir dans la baignoire puis ouvrit les robinets. L'eau le recouvrit progressivement jusqu'au torse. Elle arrêta le débit et se saisit de la pomme de douche pour lui mouiller les cheveux. Etrangement, il se laissa aller aux doigts fins qui lui massait le cuire chevelu après y avoir déposé du shampoing. Il ferma les yeux sous la douceur des gestes et se détendit imperceptiblement. Elle rinça la chevelure ébène puis prit le gant et commença à lui savonner les épaules puis le torse.

Quand le tissu s'approcha de son bas ventre, il émit un soupir les yeux toujours clos. Il retint un gémissement alors qu'elle lavait les parties dites sensibles de son anatomie. Il sentit son sang affluer dans cet endroit si réceptif et, à sa grande honte, ne put empêcher son corps de réagir sous le traitement que lui infligeait son infirmière. Lui qui était si fier de son self-control, se sentait comme un ado en pleine crise hormonale. Il tenta de se reprendre mais ce fut peine perdue. Son corps réagissait malgré lui, ayant été contraint à de longs mois d'abstinence.

Helena fit comme si elle ne s'était aperçut de rien, fit disparaitre l'eau et lui fit signe de se relever pour le couvrir d'un épais peignoir. Severus se redressa tant bien que mal, le corps en feu et s'enveloppa dans le tissu en éponge. En quelques minutes, il se sécha et rejoignit son lit, une serviette éponge nouée autour de ses hanches, ayant réussit par la force de sa volonté, à calmer son désir inopportun.

Alors qu'il cherchait des yeux sa chemise de nuit, Helena lui fit signe de s'allonger tout en s'enduisant les mains de l'huile décontractante.

—Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas encore me faire subir ce massage ! Résista-t-il.

—C'est pour votre bien et celui de vos muscles.

—Laissez mes muscles en paix et éloignez vos mains de moi !

Helena le regarda d'un air narquois et lui fit observer :

—Il me semble que mes mains ne vous laissaient pas indifférent, il y a quelques minutes !

—Il ya quelques minutes vous avez assisté à la réaction naturelle d'un corps d'homme en bonne santé. Cela n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque plaisir à être touché !

—Vous m'en direz tant ! Cessez de faire l'enfant et allongez-vous, sinon c'est notre masseur qui va vous faire ce massage et je préfère vous prévenir qu'il mesure un mètre quatre vingt dix, pèse cent dix kilos et a des mains aussi larges et rugueuses que la porte de vos cachots ! A vous de voir !

A bout de nerfs et de forces, Severus s'allongea sur son lit sur le ventre et enfouit la tête dans son oreiller pour ne pas entendre le rire légèrement moqueur de son infirmière. Il se détendit au fur et à mesure que les mains douces se promenaient sur son dos puis sur tout son corps. Il n'aurait pour rien au monde avoué le bien-être qui l'envahissait lors de ces moments.

En le massant, Helena pensait à la réaction de Severus alors qu'elle le lavait. Cela arrivait de temps en temps, quand elle s'occupait de patients encore verts. Elle n'y faisait pas attention, elle était accoutumée à cette réaction naturelle et savait parfaitement la gérer. Mais là, le lien particulier qu'elle avait développé avec l'homme dans le coma, lui avait fait ressentir un désir répondant à celui de Severus. Elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas le caresser plus intimement. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Il n'était même pas attirant ! Il n'y avait rien de beau en lui, sauf ses yeux. Et ses lèvres. Et sa voix. Et…Stop ! C'est bon ! Elle n'irait pas plus loin dans son introspection !

Le Docteur Rosney, au vu des progrès spectaculaires du patient le plus difficile de son service, enjoignit à Helena de prendre quelques jours de congé, épuisée qu'elle était d'avoir veillé pendant deux mois sur le grand blessé. Ce qu'elle fit, néanmoins avec réticence, mais en ayant conscience d'être proche du point de rupture de son organisme, soumit à ces veilles incessantes.

Avant de partir, elle inonda ses deux collègues de conseils et d'instructions. Ce à quoi elle répondirent, d'un air entendu et moqueur, qu'elle pouvait aller se reposer l'esprit tranquille, que SON patient était entre de bonnes mains.


	5. Chapter 5

D'abord, tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR. Ensuite un merci tout particulier à Eladora, Melfique et Jyuune-chan pour leur fidélité et leurs compliments, vous me comblez ! Merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent et qui n'osent pas laisser un message. Pourtant je ne mords pas !

Allez, la suite…

Chapitre 5 : Aie, ça ne s'arrange pas !

Elle partit chez elle, faisant un détour par l'épicerie faire le plein de provisions. Même si elle était une sorcière, elle aimait faire la cuisine et se mitonnait souvent de bons petits plats, invitant souvent Ginny à les partager avec elle. En effet, le plus jeune des Weasley habitait la même maison qu'elle, maison divisée en plusieurs appartements et regrettait les bons petits plats de sa maman. Sa rupture avec Harry Potter après la bataille l'avait définitivement fait sortir de l'adolescence et elle avait prit son indépendance, préférant quitter le terrier où Harry faisait de fréquents séjours en compagnie de Ron. Un emploi dans la boutique de Mme Guipure lui assurait son autonomie.

Ginny entendit son amie monter les escaliers. Elle se précipita au devant d'elle, rattrapa au vol un sac qui tombait des bras d'Helena et, d'un geste de sa baguette, ouvrit la porte de l'appartement voisin du sien. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent et rangèrent les courses, tout en faisant infuser du thé.

—J'ai une grande nouvelle, Ginny, s'exclama Helena. Le professeur Snape est réveillé.

—C'est vrai ? Comment va-t-il ?

—Du mieux possible, en tout cas, il est tel que tu me l'a décrit. Impossible et acariâtre.

La plus jeune émit un petit rire.

—Je t'avais prévenue ! Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

—Je vais manger un morceau et dormi, dormir…

—Alors bonne nuit ma poule ! On se revoit dans quelques jours.

Ginny partie, Helena se prépara un sandwich à la salade et au poulet qu'elle avala avec une dernière tasse de thé, prit une douche et se coucha.

Elle dormit vingt quatre heures d'affilée. Son corps avait besoin de se remettre des veilles qu'elle lui avait imposé. Fraîche et dispose, elle décida de passer la journée avec Ginny si elle était libre…

Tôt le matin de son cinquième jour de repos, elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Délaissant son petit déjeuner, elle alla ouvrir, s'étonnant que sa jeune voisine n'entre pas directement, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle ouvrit de grand yeux quand elle découvrit son chef à sa porte.

—Docteur Rosney ! S'écria-t-elle puis s'enquit inquiète, le professeur Snape…

—Va très bien ! Néanmoins, c'est à son sujet que je suis venu vous voir. Pardonnez mon intrusion à cette heure matinale !

—Oh, je suis une lève tôt, ne vous inquiétez pas. Que se passe-t-il ?

—Il se passe que le téléphone sorcier marche très bien puisque le professeur Snape a reçut un hibou aux aurores de la directrice de Poudlard, lui proposant de reprendre son poste de professeur de potions.

—Mais c'est formidable pour lui !

—Bien sûr, et comme vous vous en doutez, il veut partir dés ce matin. Impossible de le maintenir en place.

Helena eut un sourire narquois.

—J'imagine ! Mais il n'est pas encore bien solide, ses muscles n'ont pas encore retrouvés leur force.

—C'est justement là que vous intervenez, chère Helena.

—Vous voulez que je l'accompagne, n'est-ce-pas ?

—Vous ou Nattie. Je préférais vous en parler avant.

—Vous avez bien fait car vous n'avez pas à chercher plus loin. Je l'accompagnerai. Nattie fréquente quelqu'un en ce moment je crois, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi.

—Vous êtes sûre que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

—Non, Docteur, au contraire, j'aurai ainsi l'occasion de revoir Poudlard. Et puis changer un peu d'horizon fait toujours du bien. Le plus difficile sera de convaincre le professeur Snape d'accepter d'être prit en charge par moi !

—Ca, je vous en laisse le soin. Vous avez un atout dans votre manche. Il ne pourra pas reprendre son poste s'il n'accepte pas de recevoir des soins pendant quatre mois. A mon avis, il ne va pas ronchonner longtemps. Je vous laisse, si vous avez besoin d'aide pour affronter la bête sauvage, je serai dans mon bureau.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas, Docteur, j'en ai déjà dompté des plus difficiles ! Quoique, lui…

—Allez, bon courage mon petit, à tout à l'heure.

Le Docteur repartit, Helena se prépara, emplit une valise de vêtements, laissa un mot à Ginny et transplana à Sainte-Mangouste.

Elle se dirigea droit vers la chambre douze dans laquelle elle entra après avoir toqué un petit coup à la porte. N'attendant pas de réponse, elle entra et vit pour la première fois la professeur Snape habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise d'un blanc immaculé, les deux derniers bouton détachés laissant apparaître le pansement qui recouvrait sa blessure. Il était assis dans le fauteuil, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur la parcourir; cet homme avait beaucoup de charme, pensa-t-elle.

En cinq jours, son état s'était considérablement amélioré. Sa peau était moins blanche même si son teint restait pâle. Ses joues s'étaient un peu remplies, faisant apparaître son nez moins long. Seuls ses yeux n'avaient pas changés. Ils était noirs comme une nuit sans lune et étaient posés sur elle, brillants de rébellion.

—Bonjour professeur. Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver en si bonne forme.

—Moi qui pensait ne pas vous revoir ! Pourtant cette journée avait bien commencé.

—Et voilà vous êtes déjà désagréable ! Et j'ai bien peur que cela ne s'arrange pas !

—Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait se passer de pire ! Bougonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

—Heureux de retourner à Poudlard ?

—J'y serai toujours mieux qu'ici.

—Vous savez bien sûr que la condition à ce que vous y retourniez, est d'accepter des soins trois fois par jours, pendant quatre mois.

—Je m'y résoudrai, puisque ce ne sera pas vous.

—Etes-vous bien certain de ça ? demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

Il plissa les yeux et articula d'une voix froide :

—Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ?

—Oh, pas grand-chose. Simplement que c'est moi qui serai votre infirmière particulière.

—Pourquoi vous ? Cracha-t-il. N'y avait-il personne d'autre dans cet hôpital ?

—Ce sera moi car je suis la seule sans attaches ni responsabilités familiales.

—Sans attache ? On se demande bien pourquoi !

—Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas encore rencontré l'homme de mes rêves ? Un homme grincheux, cynique et goujat. C'est chose faite avec vous.

—Vous n'êtes qu'une effrontée ! Je ne vous laisserai pas me rendre la vie infernale, comme vous le faites depuis que je suis sorti du coma.

—Laissez-moi vous dire que vous vous rendez la vie infernale tout seul ! Vous êtes incapable de reconnaitre quand quelqu'un prend soin de vous et vous mériteriez de rester dans l'état dans lequel vous êtes, juste pour vous apprendre l'humilité !

A ce moment, ils entendirent un « Hum, hum » à la porte et Helena se retourna d'un bloc, les joues en feu.

—Trois points partout, le souafle au centre. A vous professeur Snape !

Le Maitre des potions, jeta un regard noir au Docteur Rosney qui entrait dans la chambre, la mine réjouie. Helena, gênée qu'il aie pu entendre leur dispute, se mit à retaper vigoureusement le lit.

—Vous devriez fermer la porte pour discuter. On vous entend de l'autre bout du couloir ! Bien, je vois que les choses sont claires, je viens vous dire au revoir, professeur et vous souhaite un bon rétablissement.

Un grognement lui répondit. Imperturbable, le médicomage ajouta :

—Je suis tranquille de vous savoir entre de si bonnes mains, Helena est notre meilleur élément et je dois avouer que je suis un peu triste de devoir m'en séparer pour quelques mois.

—Gardez la si elle vous est si précieuse ! Ironisa le sombre professeur.

—Et vous confier à quelqu'un avec qui vous risqueriez de ne pas vous entendre ? Jamais de la vie ! S'exclama le Docteur Rosney dans un éclat de rire. Helena, voulez-vous passer à mon bureau avant de partir pour signer votre nouveau contrat ?

—Oui, Docteur, j'arrive.

Et le directeur de l'établissement hospitalier s'en fut, riant tout seul en pensant que le château de Poudlard allait être bien animé cette année.

—Vous êtes content de vous n'est-ce-pas ? Vous ne savez faire autre chose qu'être odieux !

—Allez donc signer ce fichu contrat, que l'on parte de cet endroit peuplé de sauvages ! Ce n'était pas assez des infirmières, même les médicomages sont fous !

A ces mots, Helena leva les yeux au ciel et sortit pour se rendre au bureau du Docteur Rosney. Elle n'était plus si sûre d'avoir envie d'aller à Poudlard avec cet ostrogoth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Retour à Poudlard

Helena sortit du bureau du Docteur Rosney, dans lequel elle venait de signer son nouveau contrat, et remonta dans les étages avec sa valise pour aller chercher le professeur. Alors qu'elle parvenait à la porte de la chambre elle entendit des rires féminins. Intriguée, elle poussa le battant et découvrit avec surprise ses deux collègues, mortes de rire, assises sur le lit et faisant face à celui qui avait été leur patient pendant deux mois, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil.

—Mesdames, mon cerbère est de retour, je dois maintenant vous quitter. Poudlard m'attend. Je vous remercie des bons soins que vous m'avez toutes deux apportés.

Incrédule et légèrement vexée, Helena vit les infirmières serrer la main de Severus Snape avec le sourire en l'assurant du plaisir qu'elles avaient eu à s'occuper de lui. Les deux femmes sortirent en souhaitant bonne chance à Helena dans son nouveau job. Celle-ci regarda d'un œil torve l'homme devant elle.

—Je vois que vous avez des préférences ! Un cerbère, rien de moins ?

—Jalouse, Melle Monnier ?

—Pas le moins du monde. Je suis juste surprise de ne jamais avoir eu droit à votre reconnaissance. Pourtant, je me suis autant occupée de vous.

—Que pourrais-je vous dire ? Vous ne cessez d'être insolente envers moi !

—Laissez-moi vous répondre que vous n'êtes pas très commode non plus !

—Bien, cela vous ferait-il plaisir si je vous disais que vos mains sont plus douces que les leurs et que vos massages me font plus de bien que ceux de vos collègues ? Peut-être pourriez-vous me remercier pour ces paroles ?

—Je vous répondrais que heureusement que c'est moi qui suis engagée pour vous soulager. Satisfait ?

—Il va en falloir un peu plus pour me satisfaire et me soulager, assura-t-il d'une voix de velours.

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues au double sens de ces mots, Helena se détourna, furieuse d'entendre dans son dos, le ricanement moqueur de l'insupportable personnage.

—Si vous êtes prêt, nous pouvons partir. Fit-elle sèchement.

—Je vous suis.

Péniblement, il s'extirpa du fauteuil et sortit de la pièce derrière elle avec lenteur. Elle fit mine de discuter brièvement avec des collègues pour lui laisser le temps d'atteindre l'ascenseur. Elle le rejoignit et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur l'esplanade de transplanage. Réduisant sa valise, elle la glissa dans sa poche, fixa un instant Severus dans les yeux , saisit son bras et les fit transplaner.

Elle entendit son patient reprendre son souffle. Elle se retrouva devant la grille de l'école, allongée au sol, un grand corps affalé sur elle. Les muscles de Severus n'étaient pas assez résistant pour supporter son poids et l'atterrissage avait été incontrôlé. A moitié assommée, elle se reprit assez vite et secoua l'homme gisant sur elle. Un grognement étouffé lui parvint, émis par une bouche posée au creux de son cou, sur ce petit endroit si sensible, juste au début de l'épaule. Un frisson la parcourut qu'elle réprima bien vite.

—Pouvez-vous vous relever, professeur ?

— J'ai bien peur que non. Cela dit, vous êtes très confortable, lui murmura-t-il, appréciant la douceur de la peau en contact avec ses lèvres.

Poussant un soupir agacé, elle parvint à saisir sa baguette dans sa poche et, d'un sort informulé, le fit léviter pour le reposer sur ses pieds. Elle se releva précipitamment pour venir le soutenir, voyant qu'il avait du mal à reprendre son équilibre. Il lui lança un regard glacial en la repoussant, malgré le bien-être qui venait de l'envahir. Elle ne devait surtout pas s'en rendre compte, aussi il lui asséna :

—Votre façon de transplaner est lamentable !

Estomaquée devant la mauvaise foi de cet homme, elle ne put rien répliquer alors qu'il s'éloignait en marchant avec précaution. Bougonnant dans sa barbe, elle pressa le pas pour le rattraper et s'apprêtait à lui dire ses quatre vérité quand elle vit une femme d'un certain âge se diriger vers eux.

—Severus ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

—J'ai besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé pour me remettre de ce voyage catastrophique. Ironisa-t-il en lançant un regard noir à son infirmière.

—Avec plaisir Severus, d'ailleurs j'ai à vous parler. Bonjour Melle Monnier. Je suis ravie de vous revoir, après toutes ces années, dit-elle en se tournant vers Helena, et je suis très heureuse de vous accueillir à Poudlard. Je suis persuadée que vous réussirez à guérir notre Maitre des potions !

—Je suis aussi ravie de vous revoir professeur McGonagall, quant à la guérison de votre professeur, il n'en tiendra qu'à lui , répondit-elle en jetant un regard éloquent en direction du concerné.

L'homme en question les regarda avec interrogation. Comment se fait-il qu'elles se connaissent ? Si Helena avait été élève à Poudlard, n'ayant que peu d'années d'écart, il se serait souvenu d'elle. Mais ni Minerva ni Helena n'éclaircirent ce mystère. Elle se mirent en route en devisant gaiement et il n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre. Tous trois se dirigèrent lentement dans le couloirs du château jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial.

Prit d'un sentiment de tristesse, Severus posa un pied sur une marche de l'escalier qui l'avait si souvent conduit vers son seul maitre. Même si aucune grande amitié n'avait marqué leur relation, un respect mutuel et une grande admiration liaient les deux hommes. Severus avait l'habitude de discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore par l'intermédiaire de son portrait lorsque Voldemort l'avait placé à la tête de Poudlard. Ces quelques mois avaient eu sur lui un effet bénéfique de par ces discutions. Albus, au fil des semaines, avait réussi à redonner confiance à son espion et à ne plus le faire se sentir coupable de sa mort. A eux deux, ils avaient protégé les élèves des mangemorts et concouru à ce qu'ils soient aptes à se défendre.

Une théière et trois tasses les attendaient dans le bureau où Severus eut la surprise de découvrir que rien n'avait changé depuis son départ.

—Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, leur dit Minerva en prenant place à son bureau. Severus, je me réjouis sincèrement de vous revoir. C'est inespéré de vous retrouver ici, prêt à reprendre votre poste, en bonne forme malgré encore quelques difficultés.

—Ces quelques difficultés ne devraient pas tarder à disparaitre, susurra-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil éloquent à Helena.

Celle-ci se contint. Minerva lui adressa un petit sourire complice et poursuivit.

—Tout d'abord je voudrais vous rendre ceci.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et prit la baguette d'ébène qu'elle tendit à son propriétaire. Severus la prit, une lueur d'émotion dans le regard, puis il la rangea dans sa manche gauche.

—Il va de soit que vous pouvez reprendre le poste de directeur s'il vous agrée; je n'y suis pas particulièrement attachée, reprit-elle.

—Pour rien au monde Minerva, j'aime trop mes cachots et les potions pour rester dans ce bureau à longueur de journée. Par contre, je n'aurais rien contre le fait de retrouver la fonction de directeur des Serpentards.

—Cela va de soit, cher professeur, les élèves de cette Maison seraient déçus si cela n'était pas le cas ! Bien, ceci étant dit, je vous laisse retourner dans vos appartements et les faire découvrir à Helena, puisqu'elle occupera la seconde chambre de ceux-ci. Cela facilitera l'application des soins dont vous avez besoin. Allez mes enfants, je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux heures pour le repas dans la grande salle. Les autres professeurs sont impatients de vous revoir.

A ce moment, une voix interpella le Maitre des potions.

—Severus, mon garçon, quel plaisir de savoir que tu vas bien et que tu reviens à ton poste !

—Bonjour Albus, murmura le sombre professeur. Content de vous revoir aussi.

—Il faudra que tu vienne discuter avec moi de temps en temps, Minerva n'y verra pas d'inconvénients, je suppose.

—Aucuns, Albus, mais cela sera pour plus tard, ce garçon a besoin des soins de son infirmière pour l'heure.

—Oui, bien sûr ! Bonjour Helena, je suis ravi que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de lui. Surtout ne le laisse pas te mener la vie dure.

—Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense pouvoir faire face.

—Je n'en doute pas, tu n'as pas un caractère à craindre ce genre de patient…

Le patient en question commençait à ressentir les effets du voyage et surtout de l'arrivée. Ses muscles raides et douloureux se rappelaient à lui et il se leva avec difficulté. Voyant cela, Helena prit congé des deux directeur et suivit Severus dans les couloirs et les marches qui descendaient aux quartiers du Maitre des potions.

Le trajet parut interminable à Severus qui, arrivé chez lui, se dirigea droit vers sa chambre où il s'affala sur le lit avec un gémissement de douleur. Sans prendre la peine de détailler le salon dans lequel elle venait d'entrer, Helena sortit sa valise de sa poche, lui redonna sa taille normale et fouilla dedans à la recherche du flacon d'huile de massage. Elle poussa une porte qu'elle supposait être la salle de bain, pour se laver les mains. Elle gagna ensuite la chambre de Severus où elle le découvrit les traits exsangues, la sueur perlant à son front. D'un geste elle le déshabilla, ne lui laissant que son boxer.

S'enduisant les mains de lotion, elle commença de douces pressions sur les épaules de l'homme en souffrance et le sentit immédiatement se détendre. Elle continua en pétrissant ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux et s'occupa ensuite de chaque cuisse. Elle termina par ses mollets pour ensuit le faire se retourner pour pouvoir masser ses muscles dorsaux. Cela lui prit en tout presque une heure, sachant qu'il en avait besoin. Elle le fit se rallonger sur le dos pour pouvoir changer le pansement. La blessure était belle, sans trace d'infection. Il n'en résulterait qu'une cicatrice, propre et nette.

Severus s'était endormi, épuisé. Elle repartit dans le salon et entreprit de détailler la pièce. Un grand canapé de velours vert foncé faisait face à une immense cheminée avec entre les deux une grande table basse carrée en bois de chêne foncé posée sur un épais tapis du même vert. Derrière le divan, un bureau du même bois que la table basse était installé, des parchemins vierges, des plumes et un encrier posés dessus. Un grand fauteuil de bois se tenait derrière le bureau et attendait que le professeur Snape s'y installe pour corriger ses copies. Une grande bibliothèque recouvrait le mur, remplie de livres sur tous les sujets de magie mais aussi quelques ouvrages moldus.

Les murs de pierre auraient parus froid si des tableaux ne les avaient égayés. Certains représentaient des paysages d'Ecosse, d'autres des personnages en habits médiévaux. Un tableau attira l'intention d' Helena. Il n'y figurait qu'un grand fauteuil vide dans une petite pièce qui ressemblait à un boudoir du dix huitième siècle. Etrange, pensa-t-elle.

Elle poussa une porte à côté de la salle de bain et découvrit une chambre décorée dans des teintes de dégradés de bleu. Elle rangea ses vêtements dans l'armoire cérusée bleue et posa son réveil sur la table de nuit de même couleur posée à côté d'un grand lit recouvert d'une épaisse couette où deux oreillers moelleux l'invitait à se détendre. Elle résista à la tentation, prit un livre et s'installa dans le canapé avec l'intention de réveiller son patient pour le déjeuner.

A onze heure et demie, elle entra dans la chambre de maitre des lieux et s'approcha doucement du lit. Alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui, elle se trouva brutalement la gorge prise dans une poigne de fer, une baguette d'ébène sur son front. Elle retint un cri de frayeur et aussitôt, d'un geste du bras, fit voler la baguette à l'autre bout de la pièce.

—Vous êtes fou, ma parole, s'écria-t-elle. C'est moi Helena.

Snape se reprit et murmura :

—Pardonnez-moi. De vieux reflexes que je croyait avoir oublié.

—Non, je suis désolée, j'aurais du vous appeler avant de m'approcher.

Elle l'aida à se lever et à s'habiller. Il avait les gestes plus fluides et assurés qu'avant sa sieste.

—Comment vous sentez-vous ?

—Mieux, merci. J'avais besoin de me reposer et vos mains font des miracles sur moi.

—Par Merlin ! Avez-vous vraiment dit ça ?

—Probablement pas, ou alors le venin a endommagé mon cerveau.

Helena éclata de rire.

—Votre cerveau fonctionne parfaitement bien je vous rassure !

Un semblant de sourire releva les coins des fines lèvres, transformant le froid visage. Helena se détourna, en proie à un trouble soudain. Elle venait de se rendre compte que, malgré son physique ingrat et sa propension à être désagréable, il pouvait dégager un charme fou. Les joues en feu de ses pensées, elle regagna le salon où elle l'attendit. Il la rejoint bientôt et ils cheminèrent vers la grande salle dans un silence religieux.

En les voyant arriver dans les lieux, les professeurs qui étaient déjà attablés, se levèrent et se mirent à applaudir la maitre des potions. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et leva la main pour faire arrêter ces manifestations.

—Je ne veux pas entendre parler des évènements passés. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, comme vous tous. Vous avez tous bravement défendus votre école et vos élèves, tout comme je l'ai fait bien que les méthodes employées ne furent pas les mêmes. Je ne mérite ni applaudissement ni rejet. Je reste un professeur de potions, égal à chacun de vous. Je reste aussi le même homme, même si ma vie s'est considérablement simplifiée depuis la chute du seigneur des ténèbres.

—Je vous en prie Severus, intervint Minerva, vos collègues ont besoin de vous dire leur reconnaissance. Ne les privez pas de cela. Puisque c'est maintenant fait, venez vous assoir, et Helena, prenez place aux côté de Severus. Je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit.

Après avoir salué ses collègues, le Maitre des potions s'installa à la droite de la directrice, sur le siège qu'elle lui présentait. Helena prit place à la droite de severus et se retrouva aux côté d'Hagrid qui la prit dans ses immenses bras.

—Helena, je suis heureux de te revoir.

—Cher Hagrid, comment allez-vous ?

—Très bien ma chère petite. Content que ce soit toi qui s'occupe de ce cher Severus ! Il essuya une petite larme d'émotion alors qu'il parlait du Maitre des potions. Il le mérite, tu sais, je n'osais espérer le revoir ici, bien vivant.

Le concerné se tourna vers le demi géant et eut un rictus ironique.

—C'est trop d'honneur Hagrid ! Passez donc le plat à Melle Monnier pour qu'elle se serve !

Là-dessus, le repas se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant, sans plus une parole du professeur Snape. Egal à lui-même, il ne prenait pas part aux discutions jugée puériles de ses collègues.

Au moment de rejoindre leurs quartiers, Severus se pencha à l'oreille d'Helena et lui murmura :

—Il faudra m'expliquer pourquoi tous les professeurs de cette école semblent vous connaître.

Ils se rendirent dans leurs appartements et Severus, s'installant dans le canapé la regarda dans les yeux et lui lança :

—Alors ? J'attends vos explications.

—Bien que je ne vous en doive aucune, je vais vous le dire ! J'ai été élève à Poudlard.

—Quel âge avez-vous ?

—J'ai trente cinq ans.

—Soit deux ans de moins que moi. C'est impossible, je vous aurais reconnue. J'ai moi-même été élève ici de onze à dix sept ans.

Helena eut un petit sourire.

—Je suis née en France, d'un père Français et d'une mère Anglaise. J'y ai vécu jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans. J'ai débuté mes études en sorcellerie à Beauxbatons puis mes parents ont décidé de revenir en Angleterre. C'est ainsi que j'ai intégré Poudlard en sixième année. Vous veniez sans doute de terminer votre cursus ici.

—Voilà l'explication ! Avez-vous été répartie dans une maison ? Je sais que Beauxbatons n'utilise pas ce système.

—Le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serdaigle.

—Tiens, c'est curieux. J'aurais pensé que vous auriez été envoyée à Griffondor, avec votre caractère !

—Ne commencez pas !

Severus leva les mains en signe de reddition et ajouta :

—Je reconnais que Serdaigle vous correspond. Aux vues de vos lectures, je sens en vous un grand désir d'apprendre et votre intelligence doit correspondre aux critères de cette maison.

—Ouah…! Un compliment ! Vous êtes certain d'aller bien ?

—Cette fois, c'est vous qui cherchez la bagarre. Je ne vous laisserai pas cette opportunité. Je dois me mettre à la préparation de mes cours. Ceux-ci commencent dans moins de deux mois.

—Je vous laisse travailler. Je vais en profiter pour redécouvrir cette école et me laisser envahir par tous les bons souvenirs que j'en garde. A plus tard et surtout ne vous surmenez pas.

—Bien Docteur.

Elle sortit alors que le grand professeur s'installait à son bureau.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Quand les deux se cherchent…

L'après-midi passa vite pour Helena, à arpenter les couloirs de l'école, se remémorant ses deux années d'études passées dans ce sublime château. Ses pas la portèrent au bord du lac, en fin de journée, admirant la surface irisée du point d'eau, s'attendant à tout moment à voir surgir le calamar géant. Celui-ci ne se montra bien évidemment pas, restant dans le domaine de l'imaginaire dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

L'heure du diner approchant, elle regagna les cachots et entra dans l'appartement du professeur Snape alors que celui-ci se levait du fauteuil de son bureau, en étirant ses muscles endoloris d'être resté assis si longtemps.

—Ne me dites pas que vous arrêtez seulement de travailler !

—Qu'est-ce-que vous croyez ? J'ai un métier et des cours à préparer.

—Je pense simplement que vous ne devriez pas rester si longtemps dans la même position pour l'instant. Voulez-vous votre massage maintenant pour vous détendre ?

—Non, pas tout de suite. Je préfère juste avant de nous mettre au lit… Je veux bien évidemment dire après souper. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix de basse, une lueur moqueuses au fond de ses yeux noirs.

Helena ne releva pas l'allusion coquine mais le trouble qu'elle commençait à bien connaitre l'envahit. L'image d'elle et Severus dans le même lit tourbillonna un instant dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne se morigène silencieusement. Si dés le premier jour elle nourrissait ces pensées lubriques, elle n'allait pas tenir une semaine avant de lui sauter dessus ! Elle ne savait pas trop quel accueil il réserverait à des avances et n'était pas assez téméraire pour tenter la chose. Elle gardait en mémoire la réaction de son corps quand elle l'avait baigné et était persuadée que, loin d'assister à une réaction physique naturelle, il avait vraiment eu envie de ses caresses. Elle s'avoua pour la première fois qu'elle n'avait été qu'à deux doigts de le satisfaire. Mais comment pouvait-elle avoir de telles pensées envers un patient affaibli ! Quoique pas si faible que ça !

Sans se concerter, ils revêtirent leurs capes et gagnèrent tranquillement la grande salle où les professeurs arrivaient un à un. Après avoir soupé, ils redescendirent chez eux et Severus se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

—Si vous avez besoin d'aide, appelez moi.

—Je ne vais pas m'effondrer pour vous faire plaisir. C'est déjà assez de vous permettre d'assouvir vos pulsions malsaines en vous laissant me tripoter.

—Mes pulsions malsaines ? S'étrangla Helena.

—Avouez que vous aimez palper un corps d'homme qui ne peux pas se défendre ! Si encore c'était pour donner du plaisir en retour ! Mais il n'y a que vous qui en profitez.

A ces mots, Helena ne sut si elle allait rire ou exploser de fureur. Ce fut finalement l'amusement qui prit le pas sur la colère et elle éclata de rire.

—Un massage n'est pas fait pour donner du plaisir mais pour soulager. Quant à ne pouvoir vous défendre, je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. Pour preuve l'agression dont vous m'avez gratifié ce matin.

Il ne parut même pas gêné et entra dignement dans la salle d'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la douche couler. Restant quand même aux aguets, elle prit son livre et s'installa dans le canapé après avoir fait apparaître une théière fumante et deux tasses.

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle jeta un œil et vit Severus, recouvert d'un peignoir vert foncé et d'un pantalon de pyjama de même couleur, se diriger vers la bibliothèque et revenir s'installer à ses côtés avec un livre. Il étendit ses longues jambes sur la table basse avec un rictus de douleur et se plongea dans sa lecture. Ils sirotèrent leur thé en lisant, dans un silence détendu. Incroyable ! En fait, ils s'entendaient très bien, à condition qu'aucun ne parle !

Au bout d'une heure, le professeur se leva et haussant un sourcil moqueur, il lança :

—Je vais me coucher, vous m'accompagnez ?

Helena soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Avec ses suggestions à trois mornilles, elle allait finir par le prendre au mot ! Décidée à ne pas lui laisser le dernier mot, elle glissa d'une voix basse, en plissant les paupières :

—J'arrive, je vais d'abord prendre une douche, j'aime être propre et sentir bon pour ces moments là…

Et elle s'esquiva en direction de la douche, contente de lui avoir cloué le bec mais sa satisfaction fut de courte durée. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, elle entendit la voix de velours du Maitre des potions lui susurrer :

—Mettez un peu de votre parfum, j'apprécie beaucoup cette senteur de pamplemousse.

Estomaquée, elle se retourna à temps pour voir la porte de la chambre se refermer doucement. Songeuse, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et prit son temps pour se délasser et surtout remettre ses pensées en bon ordre. Et calmer sa libido ! Ce n'était qu'un jeu, avec des mots et des allusions sans conséquence. Pas de quoi s'exciter !

Elle se sécha et enfila le vieux et long tee-shirt qu'elle affectionnait pour dormir. Elle revêtit par-dessus un peignoir bleu et suspendit son geste alors qu'elle tendait la main vers son parfum.

—Non mais, je deviens folle ou quoi ? Je ne vais pas me parfumer juste parce qu'il aime mon parfum ! Oh et pourquoi pas ? Pour une fois qu'il apprécie quelque choses en moi…

Juste un jet du flacon entre ses seins, elle redressa les épaules et partit affronter le sombre professeur. Il l'attendait sous les draps et Helena sentit son émoi revenir au triple galop. Elle se saisit de la bouteille d'huile décontractante et commença son massage. Elle évitait de le regarder, ne sachant ce qu'elle verrait dans ses yeux. Ayant de longues minutes trituré les épaules, le torse, les abdominaux et les jambes de Severus, elle lui murmura de se retourner.

Consciencieusement, elle massa les muscles noués de son dos, prenant plaisir à les sentir rouler sous ses doigts. Ils avaient reprit de l'ampleur. Il était moins maigre que la semaine précédente, une alimentation nourrissante l'ayant fait reprendre un peu de poids. Il restait malgré tout extrêmement mince. Sa haute stature et ses larges épaules lui conféraient une démarche fluide et digne. Avec le retour prochain de sa musculature, il serait d'une grande classe.

Helena baissa le boxer pour malaxer les fessiers. Quelque minutes plus tard, constatant qu'il s 'était endormi, elle le recouvrit de la couette, éteignit la chandelle qui brûlait sur la table de nuit et sortit doucement de la pièce. Elle alla se laver les mains puis se coucha et s'endormit très vite.

Une chaleur intense l'envahissait. De longs doigts fins effleurèrent sa gorge puis glissèrent lentement le long de la douce vallée située entre ses seins. Un souffle chaud fit durcir la pointe de ses mamelons et une langue agile entreprit de les agacer. Helena laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'une main lui saisissait l'épaule.

—Réveillez-vous ! Entendit-elle.

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres alors qu'elle murmurait « Encore » dans un souffle.

La main la secoua plus fort et une voix grave amusée résonna à son oreille :

—Je ne sais à quoi vous rêver mais cela doit être très agréable.

Helena soudain bien réveillée, se redressa d'un bond, en passant la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Ses yeux encore tout embrumés de sommeil se posèrent sur la professeur Snape, debout à côté de son lit, les bras croisés sur son torse, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Elle vit ses yeux noirs glisser vers ses jambes et elle se rendit compte que la couette gisait par terre et que son tee-shirt s'était enroulé autour de ses cuisses révélant celles-ci. Fébrilement, elle se pencha pour saisir la couette, manquant tomber du lit et s'en recouvrit.

—Je n'ose utiliser la legillimancie sur vous, j'ai peur d'être choqué. Cependant… j'espère être le talentueux diffuseur de ce plaisir !

Helena, aussi honteuse que frustrée, attrapa son réveil et le balança de toutes ses forces en direction de l'insolent. Un rire moqueur lui parvint alors que, ayant évité l'objet volant, il sortait de la pièce, apparemment très content de lui. Helena se laissa retomber sur les oreillers en gémissant d'horreur. Il avait parfaitement comprit le genre de rêve qu'elle était en train de faire et surtout qu'il tenait le premier rôle de son film imaginaire. Le visage entre les mains elle songeait avec désespoir qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer une si belle occasion de l'humilier. Et bien tant pis, elle ferait face !

Un léger coup fut frappé à sa porte et la voix du Maitre des potions se fit de nouveau entendre.

—Helena, s'il vous plait, j'ai vraiment besoin de mon massage maintenant.

A son ton, elle sut qu'il ne plaisantait pas et fut étonnée de l'utilisation de son prénom. D'habitude, c'était Melle Monnier. La jeune femme se leva précipitamment, il devait vraiment avoir besoin de ses soins. Elle lança un _reparo sur son réveil en miettes, s'habilla rapidement et inspirant un grand coup, entra dans le salon. Il l'attendait, assis dans le canapé, la tête en arrière sur le dossier. En la voyant s'enduire les mains de lotion, il enleva son peignoir et s'allongea sur le ventre. Elle commença à lui pétrir les dorsaux, incroyablement serrés. _

—_Que vous êtes tendu ! Vous avez passé une mauvaise nuit ?_

—_Moi aussi j'ai rêvé et je puis vous assurer que c'était moins agréable que pour vous. _

_Sans relever, Helena murmura :_

—_Ce doit-être le retour dans cet endroit qui a ravivé en vous des souvenirs. De plus le changement de lit doit aussi y être pour quelque chose dans le fait que vos muscles soient si noués. Vous allez vous y habituer._

_Il ne répondit pas, occupé à retenir des gémissements de douleur autant que de satisfaction. Au bout d'une demie heure de massage, Helena se redressa, en sueur, repoussant sa chevelure qui était retombée sur son visage. _

—_Voulez-vous vous retourner ?_

—_Non, dit-il, ça ira, c'était surtout mon dos qui en avait besoin. _

_Il n'avait surtout pas envie qu'elle s'aperçoive de la réaction qu'avait entraîné son massage. Il s'assura qu'elle était bien partie à la salle de bain puis s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pour se calmer et s'habiller. Les formes dévoilées de son infirmières, ses joues rouges et ses yeux embués de sommeil avaient failli avoir raison de lui. Il se rendait compte qu'une attirance de plus en plus forte le poussait vers la jeune femme et pressentait qu'il aurait de plus en plus de mal à résister. Il avait hâte d'être complètement rétabli pour qu'elle reparte à Sainte Mangouste torturer d'autres malades et en même temps, il savait qu'elle était en train de prendre une place de plus en plus importante dans ses pensées, dans sa vie et n'avait pas envie de la laisser partir. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais, bien sur ! _

_Peut-être était-ce dû à leur promiscuité. Il en doutait. Il se surprenait à apprécier leurs joutes verbales et la façon dont elle lui tenait tête. Il avait aussi discerné dans son comportement, qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Mais comment pourrait-il lui plaire ? Il ne se regardait jamais dans un miroir, sachant qu'il n'y verrait qu'un homme au physique ingrat, trop grand, trop maigre. Il n'avait rien pour plaire et pourtant, les femmes qu'il rencontrait dans le cadre des réunions de potionnistes, cherchaient toutes à le séduire. _

_Il revint dans le salon en boutonnant le dernier bouton de sa chemise, sa blessure ne nécessitant plus ni pansement ni soin. Il prit sa cape et, voyant que Helena n'était déjà plus là, partit en direction du petit déjeuner. _

_Il travaillait depuis une heure lorsque le tableau qui marquait l'entrée de ses quartiers pivota pour laisser entrer la jeune femme. Elle lui tendit sa cape._

—_Venez prendre un peu l'air avec moi. Vous devez vous dégourdir un peu les jambes et soulager votre dos de la position assise._

_Ayant tout d'abord l'intention de protester, il changea d'avis en se disant qu'un peu de marche ne pourrait que l'aider à aller mieux plus rapidement. Il la suivit au dehors et, sans s'être concertés, prirent le chemin qui menait au lac. Le ciel bleu de ce début juillet et la chaleur qui montait lui firent un bien fou. Il aspira l'air avec délice, appréciant chaque seconde de cette promenade dans un monde en paix._

_Les jours défilèrent rapidement, entrecoupés des séances de massage pendant lesquelles Helena avait de plus en plus besoin de se contrôler. Elle se surprenait souvent à laisser vagabonder ses mains sur ce grand corps qui retrouvait toute se forme d'avant l'attaque du serpent. Elle se reprenait bien vite, espérant que la Maitre des potions ne s'apercevait de rien. _

_Mais elle se trompait. Il avait apprit à détecter les humeurs de son infirmière et savait parfaitement quand ses mains le caressaient au lieu de pétrir ses muscles. Il ne dit jamais rien, appréciant ce contact et souhaitant qu'un jour, elle se laisse aller à plus d'intimité. Il saurait répondre à ces attouchements, sentant monter en lui un désir irrépressible à chaque fois. Quand les séances se terminaient, il restait de longues minutes dans un état d'excitation tel qu'il devait se retenir de la culbuter sur le lit. Il ne voulait plus, pour une raison évidente, qu'elle la fasse se retourner sur le dos pour continuer le traitement._

_Le mois d'Août s's'écoula, entre prises de becs et désirs refoulés. Ils étaient l'un et l'autre cran et aucun n'osait faire le premier pas pour débloquer la situation, de peur d'être rejeté. Enfin, la rentrée s'annonça. La veille de l'arrivée des élèves, Helena reçut un hibou de Ginny qui lui demandait si elles pouvaient passer l'après-midi ensemble à Preaulard. Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient rencontrées que deux ou trois fois depuis l'installation d'Helena à Poudlard et elles s'ennuyaient l'une de l'autre. Helena lui renvoya la réponse positive, lui précisant qu'elle l'attendrait à quatorze heure chez Madame Rosemerta._

_A l'heure dite, Helena s'installa à une table dans le bar après avoir salué la propriétaire des lieux. Elle bavardèrent quelques instants, Mme Rosemerta souhaitant prendre des nouvelles du professeur Snape. Puis elle regagna son bar pour servir les clients qui arrivaient._

_Elle sirotait un café quand Ginny fit son entrée. Elles s'embrassèrent chaleureusement. Devisant de tout et de rien, elles en vinrent à parler du professeur Snape._

—_Alors, s'enquit Ginny, comment ça se passe avec ton malade ?_

—_Oh, tu sais, malade, il ne l'est plus ! En tout cas, il a un fichu caractère ! Mais depuis quelques jours, ca va mieux il me semble. Il est plus réceptif aux massages, ses muscles reprennent force et il est plus calme. Il est beaucoup moins raide qu'au début._

—_Moins raide ?_

—_Je veux dire qu'il retrouve peu à peu sa souplesse._

—_Ah, je croyait que tu parlais d'autre chose…s'amusa Ginny. _

—_Cet autre chose, comme tu dis,..voyons…disons que c'est la seule chose qui reste raide…pouffa son amie._

_Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux en haussant les sourcils._

—_Attends…tu veux dire…qu'il bande ?_

—_Et si je te disais que ça lui arrive quand je le masse ?_

—_Alors c'est un homme…un vrai ?_

_Helena éclata de rire._

—_Oui, ça je peux te l'assurer !_

—_Ouaaah ! Et quel effet ça te fais ?_

—_J'essaye de rester professionnelle._

—_Comment ça, tu essayes ? _

—_Disons que je me contrôle._

—_Tu te contrôles ? Mais dans quel sens tu te contrôles ? S'énerva Ginny._

_Helena s'agita sur son siège. Pouvais-t-elle confier à son amie les tourments qui l'agitaient ? Après tout Ginny avait fréquenté Harry Potter de longs mois et était parfaitement au courant de ce qui pouvait se passer entre un homme et une femme. Inspirant un grand cou elle se lança._

—_Je me retiens._

—_Tu te retiens ? Tu veux dire que tu as envie de lui ?_

—_Follement Ginny. Je t'avouerai que je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir résister._

—_Et lui ? T'as-t-il fait des avances ? T'as t-il fait comprendre que tu l'attirait aussi ?_

—_Non, pas vraiment. Mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Par exemple, il ne veut plus que je lui masse les pectoraux, il ne veut pas se retourner. Je sais que c'est pour me cacher la réaction physique que déclenchent mes soins._

—_Tu ne peux pas t'en assurer ?_

—_Je ne sais pas comment faire. Tu sais, il sait parfaitement faire respecter une décision quand il la prend. C'est difficile de le faire obéir quand il ne l'a pas décidé._

—_Oh ça, je veux bien le croire. Tu sais, beaucoup de filles fantasmaient sur lui quand j'étais à l'école Et pas seulement celles de sa Maison. Il faut dire qu'il a une allure folle quand il se déplace, avec sa cape. Et même sans !_

—_En effet, je m'en aperçois jour après jour, au fur et à mesure qu'il reprend vigueur. Mais dis-moi, toi aussi tu faisais partie de ces jeunes filles ?_

—_Je lui trouvais beaucoup de classe mais j'étais obnubilée par Harry et le professeur Snape était beaucoup trop vieux pour moi._

_Helena eut un petit rire. _

—_La différence d'âge n'a que peu d'importance._

—_Je suis d'accord avec toi mais disons plutôt que j'étais trop jeune pour lui._

—_Et toi, où en es tu dans tes amours ? _

—_Et bien…Je suis tombée sur un garçon de Poudlard, l'autre jour et…Je ne sais pas, j'ai ressenti quelque chose…Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. _

—_Qui était-ce ?_

_Ginny marqua une hésitation._

—_Un mauvais garçon, même si il a l'air d'avoir changé. _

—_Tu ne veux pas me dire son nom ?_

—_C'était…Drago Malfoy._

—_Malfoy ? Le fils Malfoy, du manoir Malfoy ?_

—_Oui. Oh, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Laisse ce traitre où il est et trouve-toi plutôt un gentil jeune homme !_

—_Non, pourquoi te dirais-je ça ? Drago Malfoy n'était pas un traitre. Il n'est pas responsable des agissements de son père et sa mère était sous la coupe de son mari. Elle a sauvé Harry, à sa manière. Elle aussi est pour quelque chose dans la chute de Voldemort. _

—_Merci de réagir comme ça. Tu es et seras mon seul soutient, j'en aie peur._

—_Tu dois le revoir ?_

—_Oui, ce soir. Il doit m'emmener diner dans un restaurant moldu, à Londres._

—_Si tu vis une histoire avec lui, tu va en parler à ta famille ?_

—_Oh oui, bien sûr…dans cinquante ans ! _

_Helena éclata de rire._

—_Ok, je serai là pour toi, de toute façon. Mais si il te plait, n'hésites pas. La vie est trop courte pour passer à côté du bonheur. Et si tu penses que ce jeune homme pourrait te rendre heureuse, alors fonce._

—_Merci de ton soutient. Et tu sais quoi ? Si tu sors avec le professeur Snape, on pourra être amenées à se voir souvent car Severus est le parrain de Drago._

—_Si je sors avec lui…Je ne sais si c'est un rêve ou un cauchemar ! Il faudra qu'il s'adoucisse un peu pour que je le supporte !_

—_Je vais te donner le même conseil que tu viens de me donner. Fonce ! Ce soir, quand tu le masseras, accentue tes gestes, rends-le fou et assouvis tes pulsions. Il n'aura aucune chance, il cèdera, j'en suis sûre !_

—_Tu as peut-être raison, je vais prendre le taureau par les cornes._

—_Je ne sais pas si il a tout du taureau mais ce n'était pas aux cornes que je pensais ! _

_Le fou-rire gagna les deux jeunes femmes et elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à s'amuser comme deux adolescentes. Elles se quittèrent vers dix-sept heures, non sans qu'Helena ai fait promettre à Ginny de lui faire rencontrer Drago si une histoire commençait entre eux. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : …ils finissent par se trouver !

A son retour à Poudlard, Helena se rendit directement aux cachots. Le Maitre des potions était, comme à son habitude, assis à son bureau, terminant la préparation de ses cours. Il leva la tête à son entrée et elle se retrouva captive des deux billes obsidienne qui la fixaient. Elle sentit monter la tension entre eux et elle dut se racler la gorge avant de pouvoir parler.

—Je viens de rencontrer Ginny Weasley, chez madame Rosemerta. Elle m'a demandé de vos nouvelles et je me suis permise de lui dire que vous alliez bien.

Il haussa un sourcil, apparemment surpris de cet intérêt de la dernière des Weasley.

—Je suppose que cette jeune fille possède une certaine intelligence puisqu'elle a quitté cet idiot de Potter !

—Vous êtes au courant ?

—Oui, comme je suis au courant qu'elle s'apprête à sortir avec Drago Malfoy.

—Vous avez vu Drago ? Interrogea-t-elle surprise.

—Cet après-midi même, pendant que vous étiez avec Ginnevra.

—Elle m'a dit que vous étiez son parrain. J'ignorais que vous étiez ami avec ses parents.

—A une époque…J'ai perdu Narcissa et Lucius de vue depuis la guerre, je ne sais pas où ils sont mais j'ai gardé des contacts avec mon filleul. On n'a pas parlé de ses parents. C'est un jeune homme qui a subi de mauvaises influences mais heureusement, contrairement à moi, il a eu quelqu'un à ses côté pour lui éviter de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

—Vous ?

—Oui, moi.

Son regard se fit songeur puis continua, sans qu'Helena ne l'interrompe, consciente que c'était la première fois qu'il se confiait.

—Lorsque plus jeune, j'ai rejoint le seigneur des ténèbres, j'étais influençable, à la recherche du pouvoir et de reconnaissance et surtout, seul, sans personne pour me guider et m'empêcher de me perdre dans ce monde obscur. Il en a résulté des années de souffrance, la trahison envers la femme que j'aimais et une carrière d'espion inconnu et rejeté par tous. Je ne voulais pas ça pour Drago. Il méritait mieux et je suis heureux de l'avoir aidé.

—Vous aussi vous méritiez mieux, Severus. Vous êtes quelqu'un de droit, respectueux et d'une grande bravoure. Il est heureux que le monde sorcier ait reconnu votre valeur.

Severus la regarda, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, ne quittant pas son regard et Helena eut l'impression de se noyer dans les prunelles noires. Elles brillaient d'une lueur qu'elle avait déjà vu, reconnaissant le désir flamboyant. Il s'arrêta à un pas d'elle, lui laissant la possibilité de s'éloigner, de refuser ce qu'il lui suggérait implicitement. Alors ce fut elle qui fit le pas en avant. Elle accrocha ses deux mains à ses épaules, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux.

Elle les bougea lentement, cherchant à le faire réagir mais il restait immobile, les bras le long du corps, les lèvres scellées. Elle releva les paupières et fut saisie par la lueur amusée qui luisait au fond des yeux sombres. Elle le lâcha immédiatement, recula d'un pas, mortifiée. Quelle folle elle avait été de lui sauter dessus ainsi ! Elle s'était bien évidemment trompée sur l'attitude du professeur et avait prit sa reconnaissance de l'avoir écouté pour du désir !

Alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons pour s'enfuir en courant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la Grande Bretagne, il croisa les bras sur son torse et lui murmura de sa voix de velours, un rictus moqueur relevant un coin de sa bouche fine :

—A trente cinq ans, c'est tout ce que vous savez faire ?

Pendant deux ou trois secondes, elle ne réagit pas, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Puis avec un cri de rage, de ses deux mains sur son torse, elle le poussa pour le faire asseoir sur le canapé et se jeta sur lui, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Elle remonta ses mains pour les perdre dans les mèches ébènes et l'embrassa avec fureur. Quand elle sentit les bras du Maitre des potions enfin encercler ses épaules, elle se fit plus douce et ses lèvres vagabondèrent sur son visage puis se reposèrent sur celles de Severus. Il reprit le commandement à cet instant et, de sa langue, vint quémander l'approfondissement du baiser.

Helena fondit en entrouvrant les lèvres et leurs langues se mêlèrent pour échanger le plus voluptueux baiser qu'elle ait jamais connu. Severus se fit plus audacieux, sortant le chemisier de la jeune femme de son pantalon. Il se mit à caresser son dos, détacha son soutien-gorge et glissa une main jusqu'à un sein qu'il se mit à pétrir doucement. Helena poussa un gémissement de plaisir quand le pouce de cette main titilla son mamelon gorgé de désir.

Elle se colla encore plus à lui et sentit nettement son érection contre son pubis. Elle se frotta contre son désir, faisant monter encore plus la chaleur entre eux. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

—Belle réaction physique naturelle, professeur !

—Je subodore que vous êtes dans le même état que moi, lui susurra-t-il. Laissez-moi m'en assurer…

Alors qu'il esquissait le geste de vouloir la renverser sur les coussins, trois coups fermes furent frappés à la porte. Ils se levèrent brusquement du canapé. Fébrilement, Helena se rajusta et, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais donner le change face à ce visiteur inopportun, s'enfuit dans sa chambre, poursuivie par le rire moqueur du maitre des lieux. Celui-ci saisit sa cape, s'en revêtit pour cacher la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et, d'un pas tranquille, alla ouvrir la porte.

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer la directrice qui le regarda étrangement, étonnée de lui trouver quelques couleurs.

—Bonsoir Severus, je suis désolée de vous déranger mais Poppy a fait l'inventaire de l'infirmerie et m'a fait une liste des potions dont elle a besoin. Pouvez-vous vous charger de les élaborer ou voulez-vous attendre d'avoir plus de forces ? Je peux confier ce travail à Sainte-Mangouste.

—Il n'y a pas de soucis, Minerva, je ferai les plus pressantes demain, je suis à jour dans mes cours.

—Merci Severus. Il est vrai que demain sera le dernier jour tranquille. Les élèves arrivent à dix huit heures. A ce propos, voulez-vous vous charger de la répartition des nouveaux élèves ?

—En aucune façon, Minerva. J'aurai bien assez à les supporter jours après jours. Même si je suis bien remis, je vous serais gré de m'épargner cela !

La directrice retint un petit rire. Elle retrouvait le Severus Snape qu'elle connaissait.

—Mais dites-moi, où est Melle Monnier ?

—Dans sa chambre, je crois.

—Je vois que vous êtes prêt à monter pour le diner, aussi, si vous voulez bien appeler Helena, je me joindrai à vous.

Severus inclina la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre à laquelle il toqua.

—Melle Monnier, vous voulez bien sortir, Minerva nous attend pour aller à la grande salle.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Helena qui salua la directrice. Les yeux un peu trop brillants de la jeune femme témoignaient encore de son émoi et Severus eut un petit sourire complice. Helena qui appréhendait l'état d'esprit du Maitre des potions après cette interruption intempestive, fut rassurée par ce sourire et sentit une vague de chaleur la traverser, tant elle le trouva séduisant.

Le professeur McGonagall la regarda un instant par-dessus ses lunettes et s'enquit avec sollicitude :

—Etes-vous sûre d'aller bien, Helena ? Vous avez les yeux brillants et les joues rouges ! Vous avez peut-être attrapé un refroidissement dans ces cachots humides. Vous devez avoir un peu de fièvre !

—Je pense en effet que je suis un peu fiévreuse mais le pofesseur Snape me donnera une potion après le diner et ça ira mieux, répondit-elle en glissant un regard amusé vers l'homme.

—Toute la potion que vous voudrez…murmura-t-il.

—Bien, allons à la grande salle, voulez-vous ? Tout le monde doit nous attendre.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et partirent manger. Le repas se déroula paisiblement, les professeurs ayant hâte de commencer les cours. Cette année un peu particulière verrait le retour de plusieurs élèves souhaitant refaire leur septième année, celle-ci ayant été fortement perturbée par les évènements. Ainsi, le trio d'or et quelques autres reviendraient ainsi que Drago Malfoy, seul Serpentard ayant souhaité terminer sa scolarité dans cette école.

La dernière bouchée de son dessert avalée, Severus se leva de table et quitta la salle, en jetant un coup d'œil du côté d'Helena. Celle-ci était en grande discution avec Poppy Pomfresh et il souhaita qu'elle ne s'attarde pas trop, ayant une « conversation » à terminer.

De son côté, Helena, qui avait bien entendu vu le professeur partir, se força à rester discuter avec l'infirmière de l'école. Elle apprit ainsi que le Maitre des potions fabriquait toutes les potions guérisseuses de l'infirmerie plus quelques baumes et pommades de son invention. Son esprit occupé par d'autres choses que les remèdes, elle mit court à la discussion avec doigté, prétextant son patient à masser. Elle souhaita le bonsoir à tout le monde et s'en fut presque en courant en direction des cachots.

A peine le tableau se fut-il refermé sur elle qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre un torse puissant, des lèvres cherchant les siennes avec fougue. Elle se laissa aller avec bonheur à l'étreinte des bras du professeur. Avec un gémissement, elle répondit au baiser passionné qu'il lui infligeait.

De longues minutes plus tard, il posa son front contre le sien pour qu'ils reprennent leur souffle. Elle se dégagea doucement, lui offrit un doux sourire et lui chuchota:

—Je vais à la salle de bain, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

—J'ai tout mon temps, je dois classer mes cours pour demain.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, elle s'assit à ses côté, devant une théière. Ils sirotèrent le breuvage puis Severus se leva, l'entrainant derrière lui.

—Pas de massage. Ce soir, j'ai besoin d'autre chose…

Main dans la main, ils franchirent le seuil de la chambre de Severus et, délicatement, il prit son visage entre ses grandes mains et lui chuchota :

—Il est encore temps de renoncer. Plus tard je n'aurai plus la force de te laisser partir.

—Renoncer à profiter du corps de mon patient ? Jamais ! Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

—Petite peste ! J'espère que tu vas profiter, en tout cas je vais faire en sorte que tu n'oublie jamais cette nuit…

Les mots étaient désormais superflus. Lentement, Severus déboutonna le chemisier de la jeune femme et retint son souffle devant le spectacle de ses seins emprisonnés dans la dentelle blanche. Il prit les deux magnifiques globes pleins dans ses mains et passa les pouces sur les mamelon érigés. D'un sort informulé, il fit disparaître le chemisier et le soutien-gorge et abaissa la bouche pour titiller un bourgeon de sa langue. Helena, accrochée aux épaules de son amant, laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il fit subir le même sort au deuxième mamelon alors qu'elle suffoquait de désir. Les mains de la jeunes femme glissèrent sur les bras de Severus pour remonter sur son torse et dégrafer sa chemise pour le caresser. Il la colla contre lui et le contact de leur peau les électrisa.

Il la poussa doucement jusqu'à la faire tomber sur son lit où il entreprit de faire glisser le jean d'Helena. Sa petite culotte suivit et il se mit à embrasser les jambes dévoilées jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur la toison brune. Elle frémit d'anticipation quand une langue vint doucement fouiller les tendres replis humides. Elle ne put retenir un cri quand il trouva le centre de son plaisir et se mit à l'aspirer et à le lécher, tel un homme assoiffé qui trouve une source d'eau claire. Il s'abreuvait à son désir comme pour étancher sa soif d'elle.

Avec un soupir, elle le repoussa pour finir de le déshabiller. Elle le contempla, nu devant elle, sa virilité largement déployée. Elle le trouva magnifique, mâle orgueilleux et fier. Il l'entraîna dans un baiser plein de fougue, écartant doucement ses jambes pour s'installer entre celles-ci. Helena perdit tous repères alors qu'elle sentait le gland chaud tenter de se frayer un chemin pour atteindre sa grotte brûlante et trempée. Après avoir lancé un sort de protection, il s'introduisit lentement. La sentant se crisper légèrement, il s'interrompit, la regardant dans les yeux. Il murmura :

—Je te fais mal ?

—Ce n'est rien, laisse-moi juste le temps de m'habituer à toi. Je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée par …Tu es hors normes !

Un léger rire lui répondit.

—Désolé, je vais essayer d'être doux.

—Ca va, viens maintenant. Prends moi. Chuchota-t-elle.

A ces mots, Severus eut l'impression que son sang se mettait à bouillir dans ses veines. Il serra les dents et, avec une lenteur insupportable, reprit sa progression. Il sentit les muscles de la jeune femme s'étirer pour s'accommoder à sa taille et ils poussèrent un cri de concert quand il buta tout au fond d'elle. Toujours aussi lentement, il se retira entièrement pour revenir, inlassablement. Helena ne touchait plus terre, ses gémissements évoluèrent en des cris de volupté à chaque pénétration du Maitre des potions , mouvements qui se firent plus rapides au fur et à mesure qu'ils devinrent plus aisés.

Quand il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui et que les spasmes de l'orgasme se déclenchaient en elle, il ne se retint plus et se mit à la pilonner avec fougue. Il rendit les armes et explosa en elle dans un cri rauque, s'écroulant sur la jeune femme pantelante.

Un long moment plus tard, il se retira doucement, et s'allongea à ses côtés. La lumière de la chandelle allumée sur la table de chevet faisait luire leurs corps en sueur. D'un sort, il fit remonter la couette et, attirant Helena dans ses bras, se laissa envahir par un bien-être jamais ressenti. La jeune femme, trop secouée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre pour trouver le sommeil, la tête sur l'épaule de Severus, laissa longtemps ses doigts vagabonder sur son torse. Ils suivaient les cicatrices qui le parsemaient, caressaient ses côtes, dessinaient ses muscles. Il la laissait faire, sentant peu à peu remonter en lui l'excitation.

Au changement de rythme de sa respiration, elle sut qu'il avait de nouveau envie d'elle. Avec un petit sourire, elle glissa doucement sa main le long de son ventre, descendit sur ses cuisses pour finalement emprisonner le sexe chaud et dur de Severus. Il eut un soupir étranglé quand elle se mit à le caresser lentement, se laissant gagner à son tour par l'envie. La hampe devint encore plus dure et il retint sa respiration quand elle se glissa sous la couette pour entourer le gland brûlant de ses lèvres. Ses mains trouvèrent les bourses qu'elles caressèrent avec douceur pendant qu'elle faisait glisser ses lèvres le long de son sexe. Il était trop imposant pour qu'elle réussisse à le prendre entièrement en bouche. Elle se délectait de leur saveurs mêlées et trouvait qu'elles se mariaient à merveille.

Au bord du gouffre, Severus la fit se redresser et l'attira sur lui.

—Viens sur moi, prends moi en toi…

Helena enjamba ses hanches et se laissa retomber lentement sur lui. Elle prit son temps, s'accoutumant peu à peu à cette position. Quand il fut entièrement en elle, la sueur dégoulinait sur le visage de Severus qui se retenait de ne pas jouir. C'était tellement bon. Les muscles internes de la jeune femme le serraient délicieusement et il avait du mal à garder son self contrôle. Il l'a maintint immobile, le temps de retrouver son calme puis il se mit à caresser les hanches rondes qui l'emprisonnaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, il murmura :

—Vas y, lâche toi mon ange, je te suis.

Insensiblement, Helena se mit à bouger, imprimant à ses hanches de doux mouvements de rotation. Progressivement, elle se mit à monter et descendre le long de la hampe tendue, serrant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper les gémissements qui montaient.

Severus sentait qu'elle comprimait les muscles de son vagin pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir. C'était divin. Elle jouait de son corps avec maestria et il sentait les aiguilles du plaisir monter le long de sa moelle épinière. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps face à ce traitement. Alors qu'elle accélérait brusquement la cadence sous l'emprise de la jouissance, il tendit les mains vers sa poitrine et caressa les pointes dures de ses seins.

Helena ne put en supporter davantage et s'effondra sur la poitrine masculine avec un sanglot, le corps secoué de spasmes, alors qu'il se répandait à longs jets, en gémissant, au plus profond d'elle.

Epuisés, ils s'endormirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre.


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà, déjà le dernier chapitre, il est vrai que neuf, c'est un peu court ! En tout cas, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot. Même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, je voudrais exprimer ici toute ma reconnaissance à vous, vous vous reconnaitrez, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont juste lu. Je vous dis à un de ces jours pour une autre fic, peut-être une suite de celle-ci, donnez-moi votre avis. Bises à tous.

Chapitre 9 : Le « coup de pouce » de Dumbledore

Encore dans les limbes du sommeil, Severus sourit légèrement en sentant des seins doux et chauds collés à son dos, un bras posé en travers de son ventre et une jambe emprisonnant les siennes. Il se retourna avec précaution pour admirer le tendre sourire qui s'épanouissait sur le fin visage de la femme qui s'éveillait à ses côtés. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les jolies lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent. Leurs langues se caressèrent avec volupté et dans un soupir rauque, il s'étendit sur elle, son sexe bandé pressé sur le doux ventre.

Il glissa un peu en descendant et se mit à mimer l'acte d'amour, son sexe dur et gonflé frottant tout le long du sexe féminin. Il sentait peu à peu le centre du plaisir d'Helena s'humidifier, la jeune femme répondant à ses gestes, se frottant à lui en haletant de plus en plus. Il découvrit qu'il aimait l'exciter ainsi, retardant le moment de la pénétrer. Quand il fut sûr de pouvoir la prendre sans lui faire mal, il prit sa verge en main et flatta l'entrée du vagin du bout de son gland. Helena frottait sa vulve contre le pénis et la main du Maitre des potions, dans des contorsions de plus en plus désordonnés, en gémissant de frustration.

Severus eut un sourire quand il l'entendit l'implorer :

—Viens, oh…viens… prends-moi je t'en supplie…

Il accéda alors à sa prière et, dans un mouvement fluide, s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le vagin brûlant. Il laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir tandis que Helena soupirait de bonheur. Il imprima un rythme effréné à son bassin et les emmena tous les deux en quelques secondes dans un monde de jouissance inouïe. Ils retombèrent sur le drap, fatigués et repus.

Quand il s'éveilla à nouveau, Severus se leva sans bruit, enfila son pantalon de pyjama et son peignoir avec l'intention de prendre une douche et se dirigea vers le salon où il appela un elfe de maison pour apporter le petit déjeuner. L'heure était passée pour la grande salle et, de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de partager Helena avec ses collègues.

Celle-ci tâta la place à côté d'elle et, constatant qu'elle était vide, se leva en s'étirant. Quelle nuit ! Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Par Merlin, quel plaisir il lui avait donné ! Son corps en frissonnait encore. Elle enfila la chemise de Severus qui traînait en bas du lit et se dirigea vers la pièce à vivre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre un « Hum, hum ! » alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le salon. Sur le qui-vive, elle fit un tour sur elle-même avant de constater qu'elle était seule. Soudain, elle reconnut la voix d'Albus Dumbledore :

—Bonjour Helena.

—Professeur Dumbledore ? Où êtes-vous ?

—Ici, mon enfant ! s'exclama le vieil homme.

Suivant le son de la voix, elle s'approcha du tableau vide qu'elle avait remarqué lors de son arrivée et découvrit avec surprise l'ancien directeur installé dans le fauteuil du joli boudoir.

—Mais que faites-vous donc là ?

—Ce tableau m'appartient Helena, il est très utile quand me prends l'envie de discuter avec Severus.

Ebahie, la jeune femme restait bouche bée devant Albus. Innocemment, une lueur malicieuse au fond de ses yeux bleus, il ajouta :

—Peut-être peux-tu m 'aider à résoudre un mystère ?

—Heu…En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

—Saurais-tu me dire pourquoi tu sors de la chambre de mon Maitre des potions à cette heure matinale, si peu vêtue ? Et pourquoi ais-je entendu des cris tout à l'heure ? J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas fait de mal !

Helena se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

—Et bien…heu…

Un éclat de rire lui répondit. Le vieil homme, hilare, se tenait les côtes du bon tour qu'il venait de lui jouer quand elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna brusquement, les yeux exorbités, pour découvrir Severus, habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noirs, un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres.

—Vous trouvez ça drôle, Albus ? Lança-t-il de sa voix profonde.

—Infiniment, cher garçon. Je vois que ton infirmière est devenue proche de toi et qu'apparemment, tu apprécies ses soins !

—Melle Monnier a des doigts de fée, elle m'a rapidement remis sur pied, reconnut-il.

—J'en suis très heureux. Et bien je vous laisse déjeuner, mes enfants, Minerva m'attend. Bonne journée!

Et il disparut du tableau. Helena, mortifiée, s'assit dans le canapé, devant le plateau garni du petit déjeuner. Le professeur la rejoignit et versa du thé dans une tasse qu'il lui tendit, une lueur narquoise au fond de ses yeux noirs.

—Un problème, Helena ?

—Tu te rends compte qu'il va surement le dire au professeur McGonagall ?

—Et alors ? Tu n'es pas une élève, tu as le droit de faire ce qu'il te plait avec qui tu veux.

—Mais que va-t-elle penser ? Et les autres professeurs?

—Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Tu as honte de ce que nous avons fait ?

—Non, pas du tout !

—Ou plutôt tu as honte de moi ?

—Non ! C'est juste que…

—C'est juste que tu n'as pas encore intégré ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

—Ce n'est pas ça,…Simplement, je suis choquée de savoir que ma vie privée ne va pas le rester longtemps.

—Les habitants de ce château vivent en milieu clos. La moindre nouvelle sortant un peu de l'ordinaire alimente les conversations pendant des semaines.

—Mais je ne veux pas être le sujet de conversation de cette école ! Je…je veux garder cette histoire entre nous.

—J'ai quand même l'impression que tu n'assume pas une relation avec moi ! Assena-t-il d'une voix froide.

—C'est faux Severus ! Tu m'as fait passer une nuit magique, jamais aucun homme ne m'avait donné autant de plaisir.

—Il y a une différence entre admettre cela et accepter de vivre une liaison au grand jour.

Helena se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette dispute. Elle était surprise de la réaction du Maitre des potions. Ce qu'elle lui dit.

—Je suis étonnée que tu acceptes la situation avec flegme. J'aurais juré que tu voudrais garder cette histoire secrète, ou tout au moins, discrète.

—J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans le secret et la discrétion ! Maintenant que nous sommes en paix et que je suis libre, je veux profiter. Je veux pouvoir savourer ce que je vis sans contrainte. Pour une fois que quelque chose de positif arrive dans ma vie ! Conclut-il amer.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été heureux et, si elle le décidait, elle pourrait lui apporter ce bonheur qui lui a tellement manqué. Elle se sentit mal à la pensée qu'il ait pu croire qu'elle avait honte d'être vue en sa compagnie, connaissant le manque de confiance en lui dont il pouvait faire preuve dans d'éventuelles relations amicales. Alors que dire d'une relation amoureuse !

Non, décidément elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état d'esprit. Elle avait le pouvoir de lui rendre la vie plus agréable et elle se promettait de s'y employer chaque jour, le temps qu'il voudrait d'elle. Elle posa doucement une main sur son bras et lui murmura :

—Je suis désolée, je fais toute une histoire pour pas grand-chose, en fait. Tu seras avec moi, tout ira bien. Quand ils verront que nous sommes heureux, ils trouveront d'autres sujets de conversation. Pardonne-moi et embrasse-moi, je t'en prie !

Le Maitre des potions la regarda, une lueur incertaine au fond des yeux. Puis il lui saisi les bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser qu'il lui infligea était dur, violent, comme pour la punir. Mais il se radoucit très vite alors qu'elle entrouvrait les lèvres. Le baiser se fit alors tendre, passionné, puis il enfouit son visage dans son cou pour chuchoter à son oreille :

—Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Helena, alors si tu dois me rejeter, il est préférable que tu partes tout de suite.

Dans un geste tremblant, il l'éloigna de lui. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme et elle s'écria :

—Non ! Non, ne me repousse pas. Je t'aime. Si tu me chasses, j'en mourrai.

—Alors assume, par Merlin ! Cria-t-il. Je ne veux pas d'une femme qui s'effondre au premier problème. J'ai besoin de ta force. J'ai besoin de ton soutient, de ta présence, de ton calme, de ton intégrité et de ta générosité…J'ai besoin de toi.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase dans un murmure qui bouleversa Helena.

—Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu remplis ma vie depuis le premier jour où tu es arrivé dans cet état dramatique à Sainte-Mangouste. Au début, tu étais un patient nécessitant des soins importants. Ensuite, je me suis attachée à toi et c'est moi qui ai demandé à te suivre à Poudlard. Je ne pouvais déjà plus te quitter.

—Petite cachotière, susurra-t-il, je savais bien que tu n'en avais qu'après mon corps !

Elle émit un petit rire.

—Je suis démasquée ! A propos, finis ton petit déjeuner, tu vas avoir droit à un double massage. Je te rappelle qu'hier soir, il n'a pas été correctement effectué !

—Pourtant, il m'a fait un bien fou. C'était le meilleur massage que tu m'aie infligé !

—Infligé ? Ce n'est quand même pas une torture !

—Disons que ça valait la peine de supporter ma terrible infirmière jusqu'à hier soir !

—Elle va être encore plus terrible si tu ne te tais pas !

—Je tremble, se moqua-t-il. Tu me rejoins ? Je vais m'allonger et préparer mon esprit à subir tes mains sur moi !

Helena leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Resté seul, Severus renvoya le plateau d'un geste et alla s'étendre sur le lit, en tenue d'Adam en songeant à sa vie. Ce qu'il avait vécu tout au long de cette vingtaine d'années ne l'avait pas préparé à cette avalanche de sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui.

En tout premier lieu, un sentiment d'amour intense pour son infirmière, un présage de bonheur mais aussi une peur de tout perdre, comme il avait perdu la seule femme qu'il ait aimé jusqu'alors. Lily. Plus il y repensait, plus il s'apercevait que ses traits devenaient flous dans son esprit, remplacés par des yeux marrons pétillants de bonne humeur et de malice, un sourire espiègle et de longs cheveux bruns. La chaleur d'un regard, la douceur d'une caresse, toutes ses attentions qu'il n'avait jamais reçu, lui faisait mesurer tout ce qui avait manqué à sa vie.

Jusque là, il n'y avait pas eu de place pour une femme. Sa vie d'espion, ses soirées infernales auprès du seigneur des ténèbres, le rejet de la communauté sorcière l'avaient aigri à un tel point qu'il refusait la moindre relation durable. En amour comme en amitié. La seule personne proche de lui avait été Albus Dumbledore et il l'avait tué.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était prêt à ouvrir son cœur et sa vie pour ce petit bout de femme impertinente et volontaire. Il était temps de laisser entrer le soleil dans son existence et Helena était capable d'illuminer ses jours et ses nuits et peut-être…lui ferait-elle un enfant ?

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, un doux sourire au fond des yeux, il lui tendit les bras…

FIN


End file.
